


Fall Back Into Place

by irislvcia



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: (più o meno), Bisexual Elia Santini, Elia non sa comunicare ma anche Filippo non scherza, Fluff and Angst, I Contrabbandieri di Luchini sono il miglior support group di sempre, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Problemi di comunicazione, Teen boys dont know how to communicate well, non lo so nemmeno io
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irislvcia/pseuds/irislvcia
Summary: Elia non ha segreti; ci sono cose che non dice.Il problema è che non le dice nè ai suoi amici, nè al suo ragazzo, nè a sè stesso.





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sono tre anni che non pubblico qualcosa che ho scritto e sono due anni che non scrivo qualcosa di sensato, ma che vi devo dire, Elia Santini e il suo fidanzato mi hanno dato un po' di ispirazione.  
> Spero che il personaggi non risultino troppo OC, ma dopotutto a me piacciono i casi umani.
> 
> Volevo tradurre questa fic in inglese, non so se avverrà nel futuro prossimo, ma magari un giorno... se non fosse così lunga avrei più voglia e tempo. Si vedrà.

Elia non ha segreti; eppure ci sono molte cose che i suoi amici non sanno di lui.

Se qualcuno gli chiedesse il perché, la risposta sarebbe semplicemente che non fanno le domande giuste. Non si è mai visto come una persona particolarmente riservata, ma non trova la ragione di parlare di cose che non interessano agli altri. E se non chiedono, non gli interessa ed è giusto così.

Detto ciò, Elia non avrebbe problemi a rispondere alle domande giuste.

Alcune cose che gli amici di Elia non sanno riguardano il suo passato da bulletto delle medie (cosa da poco, davvero, qualche figurina estorta, qualche compito copiato), riguardano il suo essere un enorme cocco di nonna (anche se i sospetti ci sono), riguardano le volte in cui ha pisciato scuola per farsi una canna in santa pace (molte più di quanto non ci si immagini).

Beh, riguardano anche la sua bisessualità.

In particolare riguardano il modo in cui ora sta baciando un particolare ragazzo; riguardano il modo in cui non vi è insicurezza nelle sue mani, che si aggrappano strette alla maglietta di lui, riguardano come morde gentilmente il suo labbro.

Riguardano principalmente, quindi, Filippo Sava.

 

Elia conosce Filippo grazie a Martino, ovviamente. L’amico glielo presenta una sera, a lui e a Giò e a Luchino, quando sono fuori a bere in un locale. Stanno bevendo delle birre fuori, appoggiati a un muretto, ridendo forte a una storiella sciocca, quando Marti vede il ragazzo  e lo chiama, attirando la sua attenzione ed esortandolo ad avvicinarsi.

Filippo è più grande, fa l’università. Ha i capelli decolorati. Ha il piercing sul labbro inferiore, il che  fa apparire tale labbro morbido e invitante. Ha uno di quei sorrisi che ti fanno venire voglia di toglierglielo dalla faccia, a suon di schiaffi o di baci.

Ora, se qualcuno glielo chiedesse, in questo istante, mentre osserva quel cazzo di sorriso, quei denti, quel piercing, quella bocca, Elia non avrebbe problemi nel dirlo. Non avrebbe problemi nel dire “sì, sono attratto da lui.”

Ma nessuno glielo chiede, quindi Elia non ha bisogno di dirlo. L’unica cosa di cui ha bisogno è di un tiro di sigaretta. Non gli dispiacerebbe nemmeno se la sigaretta in questione fosse quella che Filippo Sava tiene nella sua mano destra, che avvicina alla bocca, che schiude per accoglierla.

Sente i ragazzi ridere attorno a lui; realizza di essersi isolato dalla conversazione, troppo impegnato nell’osservazione del modo in cui Filippo Sava aspira dalla sigaretta.

“Regà, direi che qua serve il secondo round” fa Giò, togliendogli il boccale di birra dalla mano, procedendo poi a prendere anche quello suo appoggiato sul muretto “Marti, aiutami a riempire, così magari paghi pure”

“Guarda che sei te che me devi da bere” Marti si alza, si lamenta ma prende comunque il proprio bicchiere e quello di Luchino. Poi guarda Filippo “dai, che ti offro?”

“Ah, a lui offri senza lamentarti?”

“Martino ha molti debiti da ripagare” interviene Filippo. Marti sorride, beffardo, a Giò e lo segue dentro al locale.

Rimangono lui, Luchino e Filippo Sava soli davanti al locale. Ma non rimangono in silenzio nemmeno per un istante, perché Luchino è interessato a tutto quello che non conosce e quindi vuole sapere tutto su Filippo. Sei gay come Marti? Dove fai l’università? Il piercing ha fatto male?

Il bello di Luchino, pensa Elia, è che anche se le sue domande possono sembrare ignoranti, stupide, il modo in cui le pone mostrano solo curiosità e innocenza.  
Elia è contento quando vede Filippo rispondere con pazienza. Luchino è inopportuno, si eccita per le cose come un cucciolo di cane, è ottimista e buono ed Elia è felice di averlo chiuso quel giorno in valigia in Grecia. Mai amicizia nacque in modo migliore.

Luchino però finisce le sue domande, si scusa perché deve andare a pisciare e rientra nel locale.  
Filippo finisce la sua sigaretta, la schiaccia a terra, guarda Elia negli occhi.  
Elia la prende subito come una sfida e ricambia lo sguardo, scrutando i suoi occhi come fino ad ora aveva scrutato la sua bocca.

“Che tipo di debiti avrebbe Marti con te?” chiede, deciso a non rimanere in silenzio nemmeno per un attimo.

“Beh, il suo successo con gli uomini è tutto merito mio”

“Che? Che? Guarda che è solo merito nostro”

“Vostro?” Filippo ride, divertito.

“Eccerto, guarda che siamo strateghi in amore noi”

“Che ne sanno dei ragazzi etero di come ci si mette insieme a un ragazzo?”

Elia fa una smorfia divertita, sporgendo il labbro inferiore in avanti “in effetti Luchino non è stato troppo utile, ma Giò stranamente sì”

Filippo allora gli rivolge uno sguardo diverso; stavolta pare incuriosito dalla risposta di Elia.

“ne conto solo due” dice. Pare concentrato, come se vi fosse un significato segreto nelle sue parole.

“M’beh?” la verità è che non c’è nessun segreto. Elia si diverte, sogghigna.

“Te non sei etero?”

“No” Elia risponde mentre vede uscire Giò, Marti e Luchino dal locale, con in mano le loro birre, facendo casino, ridendo. Filippo non dice niente. Sorride a una battuta di Martino, afferra la propria birra, se la porta alla bocca e beve.

Non era così difficile allora fare le domande giuste.

 

Se a Elia fosse chiesto chi gli ha fatto capire della propria attrazione per i ragazzi, direbbe Giovanni. Anche se adesso al solo pensiero di poter baciare il proprio migliore amico si sente a disagio, ammetterebbe lo stesso che a 15 anni un pensiero ci ha fatto.

Ma oltre a qualche porno, a qualche foto di calciatori a petto nudo, non si era mai sentito veramente attratto da qualcuno in particolare.

Ovviamente, fino a conoscere Filippo Sava.

Dopo la sera che si conoscono, Elia cerca Filippo su Instagram. Lo segue, mette mi piace all’ultima foto, ma poi scorre fino in fondo, alla prima foto mai postata. Un selfie con ancora i capelli scuri e un piercing al labbro appena fatto, secondo la descrizione sotto alla foto.  
La mattina dopo Filippo sta seguendo Elia e in direct c’è un suo messaggio. “ _un giorno mi potresti illustrare le tue strategie in amore, magari mi insegni qualcosa xx_ ”  
Ci mette venti minuti a decidere come rispondere, per trovare la combinazione di parole che lo fa sembrare figo, non disperato per le attenzioni di un ragazzo più grande. E lo è un po’ disperato, non troppo, ma Elia per quanto i ragazzi gli piacciano ha avuto solo relazioni con ragazze e manco così serie.

“ _quando vuoi_ ” poi cancella. Lo riscrive con accanto una faccina che ammicca. Lo cancella ancora. “ _volentieri_ ” pare vecchio. “ _non vedo l’ora_ ” un po’ esagerato. Riscrive “ _quando vuoi_ ” nessuna faccina. Una doppia x come ha messo Filippo alla fine del suo di messaggio.

L’idea di avere una chance con uno come Sava lo rende elettrico. Manda il messaggio, spegne il telefono, lo riprende per guardare l’ora. Filippo è bello, è più grande, ma non intimidisce Elia, lo attrae.

Si rimprovera, per essersi preso una cotta nel giro di un’ora, e il suono di una notifica lo strappa ai suoi pensieri.

“ _appena finisco gli esami ci sentiamo allora_ ”

 

In realtà passano settimane prima che si vedano di nuovo, ma continuano a scriversi. Dopo un giorno di messaggi in direct, Elia gli manda il proprio numero e cominciano a scriversi su Whatsapp.  
Alla fine del mese, il resto dei Contrabbandieri lo trascina a una festa, promettendogli un sacco di ragazze single, che poi si rivelano essere praticamente tutte amiche di Eva e Giò passa la serata su una terrazza per evitarla.

Quindi, la prima volta che Filippo ed Elia si baciano è alla festa per il ritorno da Londra di Eleonora, chiusi nella cucina di casa Sava. È Giugno e comincia a fare caldo la sera.

La seconda si vedono in un parco e si baciano, toccandosi le guance, seduti su una panchina.

La terza e la quarta volta sono baci notturni, fuori da una discoteca, al riparo dalle luci al neon dell’insegna e da sguardi indiscreti.

La quinta volta avviene nel tragitto tra discoteca e la camera da letto di Filippo; sempre la stessa notte è teatro della sesta, della settima, dell’ottava.

Elia non ricorda quando ha perso il conto delle volte in cui si sono baciati; forse tra l’inizio e la fine di Luglio. A un certo punto perde anche il conto delle volte in cui ha passato una mano tra quei capelli biondo platino, delle volte in cui gli ha slacciato bottone per bottone la camicia, delle volte che rimane a dormire nel suo letto.

 

Se tutti quanti sospettano qualcosa, nessuno glielo chiede, quindi Elia non lo dice. Eleonora non commenta mai la sua presenza al tavolo della colazione, ma gli prepara il caffè e scherza con il fratello. Marti fa finta di niente, mandandogli sorrisi comprensivi, Giò commenta il fatto che Filippo si faccia vedere sempre più spesso nell’ultimo periodo e Luchino – beh, Luchino è ignaro, ma felice,  perché non è immune alla serenità che Elia sembra emanare adesso che Filippo è così presente.

 

La questione viene fuori una volta sola; una sera Giò e Elia giocano a Fifa seduti sul tappeto di Martino, che sta dormendo sul divano con la testa appoggiata a Nicolò, anch’egli presenza costante nel gruppo dei Contrabbandieri. Luchino è intento a messaggiare, buttando l’occhio ogni tanto verso lo schermo.

Giovanni guarda per un attimo Nicolò e Martino, perdendo il controllo della palla sullo schermo. “Ma senti zì” fa, riconcentrandosi sul gioco.

“Mh?”

“Ma te e Sava” la voce è calma, mentre le sue mani frenetiche si agitano sul controller cercando di riguadagnare la palla, ma senza speranza “state insieme?”

“Si” risponde Elia “beccate questo” e gli fa un gol. Giovanni sbuffa, preparato all’ennesima sconfitta. Luchino allora alza gli occhi dal telefono “che?”

“Mica è ‘na novità” scrolla le spalle Elia, continuando a giocare.

“Pure a te piacciono gli uomini? Vuol dire che ho più speranze con le ragazze?”

“Mi piacciono anche le ragazze. Non hai assolutamente speranza zì”

Giò ride sottovoce. “Dai, a’ stronzo...” borbotta Luchino. Elia e Giò continuano a giocare, fino a quando Giò non perde, 3 a 1. Sconfitto ma non demoralizzato, si alza da terra, scrolla leggermente Martino, risvegliandolo il giusto necessario per dirgli che se ne stanno andando. Assonnato Marti annuisce, saluta con un cenno e riappoggia la testa sul petto di Nicolò.

I tre escono dalla casa, avviandosi verso la propria. Percorrono insieme la strada per cinque minuti, accompagnando Luchino a casa.

Elia e Giovanni fanno ancora insieme il pezzo di strada fino alla via di casa di Giovanni, si salutano, si danno la buonanotte e anche se non parlano mai della breve conversazione di prima, Giò è felice per Elia e lo dà a vedere dal sorriso che gli rivolge, prima di voltarsi e aprire la porta di casa.  
Elia ha sempre apprezzato come i gesti, le espressioni e gli sguardi dei suoi amici fossero così semplici da capire, così pregni di significato. Facili da decifrare, facile rispondergli. Senza bisogno di fare domande, di attendere risposte. Un inclinazione del sopracciglio sul volto giusto poteva voler dire ogni cosa.  
Sebbene i suoi amici non sappiano tutti di lui, possono capirlo, perché Elia è un libro aperto, nei suoi gesti, nelle sue espressioni. Quindi Elia non sente il bisogno di parlare.

Mentre cammina verso casa, prende il telefono dalla tasca, apre Whatsapp, apre la conversazione con Filippo, gli scrive “ _m’hanno chiesto se stiamo insieme, gli ho detto di sì_ ” e lo rimette dov’era.

Il suono della notifica di risposta gli arriva mentre apre la porta di casa e mentre si maledice per non aver messo il silenzioso, rischiando di svegliare sua madre che dorme sempre con la porta aperta, si leva le scarpe, la giacca e afferra nuovamente il telefono per leggere il messaggio.

“ _Hai fatto benissimo_ ”

 

Con il tempo, Filippo impara a fare le domande giuste.  

Elia passa molto tempo a casa di Filippo, più precisamente nel suo letto. Tra le lenzuola sfatte si baciano in silenzio, mentre fumano una canna. La tiene in mano Elia, non lasciando che Filippo la prenda. Fa un tiro, poi soffia piano il fumo nella bocca aperta del proprio ragazzo.

"Passa."

Elia scuote la testa, ma fa un tiro ancora, lasciando il fumo vagare nella stanza. Poi appoggia la canna sulle labbra di Filippo. O così o nulla, pensa. È così è molto meglio dal suo punto di vista.

Filippo aspira, si allunga per buttargli il fumo in faccia. Filippo tenta sempre di sfidarlo, di provocarlo, con i suoi atteggiamenti. Ma lui non gliela da vinta subito. Aspetta, sogghigna, fuma imperterrito.

"Sei fortunato che stronzetti mi piacciono" Elia è sdraiato pancia in su nel letto, la maglia gli scopre circa sette centimetri di pelle, che Filippo decide di pizzicare. Elia sobbalza, tossendo, perché all'arrivo del pizzicotto stava tirando.

"So’ io lo stronzetto?"

"Eccerto" Filippo approfitta della lettera distrazione di Elia per rubargli la canna e fare un tiro. Appoggia la testa nell'incavo fra collo e spalla, occhi socchiusi, appesantiti. Elia rilassa i muscoli. Si stende sul letto non troppo grande, dove in due stanno stretti.  

Vuole solo sentirsi leggero per sempre. Nulla poteva renderlo così leggero, oltre all'erba, prima di Filippo. Filippo che lo stringe in un abbraccio, che poggia le labbra, piano, sul suo collo, che inspira forte il suo odore. Che interseca le gambe con le sue, cogliendolo in un nodo d'arti.  
Elia aveva certamente sottovalutato quanto il ragazzo potesse essere affettuoso: Filippo cerca il contatto fisico, in ogni momento, sfiorandolo piano o appoggiandosi su di lui, ma se sono soli allora si avvinghia, piano. “Perché è bello” ha risposto, quando Elia gli ha chiesto perché gli piacesse così tanto.

Lasciano spegnere la canna. Passano così tutti i pomeriggi, se Filippo non ha lezione in uni e Elia non vuole studiare. A volte Elia finge di studiare a casa di Filippo, perché Settembre sta finendo e il liceo comincia a farsi serio, ma si porta dietro i libri dentro lo zaino, che lascia chiuso all’ingresso, accanto alle scarpe.

La stanza di Filippo è piccola ma luminosa; l’armadio sempre aperto, vestiti sulla sedia, libri sulla scrivania insieme a quaderni scritti fitti. Le pareti, ricoperte di poster di film, di stampe d’opere d’arte, di foto. Elia guarda negli occhi Uma Thurman, appesa nella parete opposta al letto, accanto a Keith Haring, fra decine di foto di Filippo con Eleonora, da bambini, o con gli amici. Elia nemmeno conoscerebbe Keith Haring se Filippo non gli avesse pazientemente spiegato chi fosse.

La mia stanza non è così, pensa Elia. La sua mano sinistra è appoggiata sulla nuca di Filippo e gentilmente la accarezza. La sua stanza è un letto sfatto, una scrivania ignorata. Pareti spoglie, ancora bianche. Elia non decora la propria stanza perché non ci passa mai del tempo. Ora si trova in una stanza che comunica tutto del suo proprietario: la personalità, le passioni, il futuro e il passato. La stanza di Elia su Elia non comunica nulla. Ma non ce n’è bisogno, perché lui è sempre fuori. Forse dice di più su Elia il letto di Filippo, ormai. Le lenzuola di lino hanno impresso il suo odore, sul copriletto chiaro c’è un po’ di cenere della canna spenta, non entrata in tempo nel portacenere poggiato sul comodino.

I pensieri di Elia presto si mischiano ai suoi sogni, perché la scuola lo rende stanco e l’erba gli ha messo sonnolenza. E perché Filippo sta già dormendo su di lui.

 

Si sveglia perché una voce lo chiama “Elì, Elì daje, sono le sette e mezza”  e invece di aprire gli occhi si gira dalla parte opposta. “So’ le sette di sera, vuoi davvero continuare a dormire?”

Elia annuisce e preme il viso sul cuscino. Perché no?

Una mano lo prende per la spalla e lo scuote. “Daje” allora Elia apre gli occhi, mettendo a fuoco solo la bocca che parla.

“ma che cambia se dormo?” sbadiglia mentre parla, si strofina gli occhi. “sto qui, non rompo le palle a nessuno”

“dai che devo studiare” Filippo gli tira via la coperta. “ho tipo perso un sacco di tempo a dormire”

“ma allora datte ‘na calmata, che ti cambia se inizi ora o dopo?” Elia si decide a mettersi seduto sul letto, mentre osserva Filippo cercare qualcosa sulla scrivania.

“ma non trovo manco il libro, che palle”

Filippo non è agitato, ma pare scazzato. Elia prende il telefono; sì, sono le sette e mezza, ha dieci messaggi non letti ma vengono tutti dai Contrabbandieri e nulla pare d’importanza vitale.

“tua sorella c’è?”

“ha detto che sta da Eva” risponde Filippo, che ora fruga nello zaino. “che palle, pure della cena devo preoccuparmi adesso” tira fuori la mano dallo zaino, stringendo l’oggetto della sua ricerca, che sbatte sulla scrivania.

“ti stai a stressare per niente, Filì” Elia alza gli occhi al cielo e poggia i piedi a terra, ancora seduto sul bordo del letto.

“e certo che me stresso, devo studiare” Filippo leva libri e quaderni superflui dalla scrivania, appoggiandoli per terra. Mette il libro che ha in mano sulla superficie ora spoglia, accende la lampada e prende da un cassetto un paio di evidenziatori. “spero di avere qualcosa di pronto” poi guarda Elia: “boh, possiamo sentirci domani.”

“No, no, no. Non stressarti.” Si alza finalmente dal letto, Elia. Con due passi finisce davanti a Filippo, gli mette entrambe le mani su entrambe le spalle e lo fa sedere sulla sedia da scrivania. “adesso te studi, io cucino qualcosa e poi dopo rimango a dormire.”

“devo studiare almeno fino a tardi”

“Non me ne frega niente zì, io dormo e te studi, fa come vuoi, io sto qua e adesso vado di là a vedere che c’è nel frigo”

Non ammettendo ulteriori repliche, Elia va in cucina e apre il frigo, ogni contenitore, ogni cassetto. Lo lascia aperto e apre anche la dispensa. Fa un passo indietro ad osservare il complesso di sportelli aperti. Dalla dispensa prende un pacco di fusilli aperto e lo poggia sul tavolo. Trova nel frigo un contenitore con dei pomodori, fruga in cerca di aglio. In fondo, nell’angolo, c’è del peperoncino tritato, quindi prende pure quello. Il sale è in un barattolo sul piano della cucina e per trovare l’olio ci mette un poi di più, per poi trovarlo in uno scomparto insieme a una bottiglia aperta di vino rosso. Prende entrambe le bottiglie. Si riempie un bicchiere di vino, intanto tira fuori una pentola e una padella, dopo diversi tentativi. Filippo non dice nulla, ma sia la porta della cucina che quella della sua camera sono aperte e si sente chiaramente il casino che Elia sta facendo, sbattendo sportelli, facendo sbattere utensili.

Beve un sorso dal bicchiere, riempie la pentola d’acqua e la mette a bollire, poi inizia a fare il sugo nella padella. Butta gli ingredienti tutti dentro, poi decide di sgomberare la tavola da pacchi e contenitori vuoti, spostandoli solo sul piano della cucina. Trova una tovaglia con fatica, in un cassetto del tavolo non troppo visibile da occhi ignari. Apparecchia la tavola, dividendo la sua attenzione tra quel compito e i fornelli accesi.

Quando Elia ha finito e butta la pasta, Filippo si alza e lo raggiunge in cucina. “beh, non hai dato fuoco a niente”

“io, caro mio, sono un cuoco bravissimo” gli tira pure indietro la sedia, da vero gentiluomo, per farlo sedere.

“adesso vedremo” Fili poi alza gli occhi e si trova davanti la bottiglia di vino aperta e ormai quasi vuota (Elia un secondo bicchiere se l’è versato). “ti bevi pure il vino dei miei?”

“era aperta, bello, poi diventa acido” Elia riapre lo scomparto dove ha trovato le pentole per cercare uno scolapasta “bevi, che te fa bene”

“non quando studio” dice Filippo e si riempie davvero il bicchiere d’acqua.

“che santarellino” Elia ridacchia “senti Filì, lo scolapasta dove sta?”

“Guarda sopra al lavandino”

Elia trova lo scolapasta e spegne il fuoco dei fornelli. Scola la pasta e la butta nella padella.

“Che hai cucinato, cuoco bravissimo?”

“Allora, io volevo fà le penne all’arrabbiata, ma te sei sfornito e c’erano solo fusilli. Peperoncino ce n’era poco, quindi non è tanto piccante, ma tanto è bona lo stesso, l’ho fatta io”

Elia riempie i due piatti con la pasta e si siede davanti a Filippo, che gli sorride. “grazie, di là sto sbarellando, non capisco niente.”

“perché ci pensi troppo” Elia inizia a mangiare, scrollando le spalle “se te rilassi poi te concentri meglio, poi pure se te va male è così grave?”

“boh, ‘so 10 crediti, mi rode un po’” inizia anche Filippo a mangiare.

“allora ti va bene, nessun problema, tanto sei intelligente” Elia vede come Filippo sia ancora pensieroso, mentre mastica. “dai, che peso, adesso devi pensare ad altro per almeno trenta minuti. Te l’ho raccontata quella della valigia?”

Filippo scuote la testa e Elia si lancia nella descrizione dell’impresa, gesticolando con entrambe le mani, una libera e l’altra che stringe la forchetta, con cui prende bocconi, continuando a parlare con piccole pause per masticare. Elia è contento di fare anche un po’ il buffone, se questo fa rilassare Filippo, se questo gli distoglie la mente da esami, uni e altre stronzate.

Filippo dopo cena trova ancora il tempo di sparecchiare e buttare tutto nella lavastoviglie per farla partire, poi torna a studiare. Elia si finisce la bottiglia tranquillo, gioca al telefono per mezz’oretta, risponde ai messaggi dei suoi amici (di dieci messaggi: tre gif, cinque messaggi sulla stronzaggine della prof di mate Luchino e due meme a caso) e scrive a sua madre che non torna a casa per dormire.

Poi va in bagno a lavarsi i denti e torna in camera di Filippo, piegato sulla scrivania intento a leggere.

“ne hai per molto?”

“penso di sì… ancora un oretta và”

Elia allora si toglie la felpa, si toglie i jeans, le calze. Rimane in t-shirt e mutande. Prima di sdraiarsi nuovamente sul letto, perché è comunque stanco, raggiunge Filippo per dargli ancora un bacio sulla guancia.

“Notte allora, eh” si sdraia, si copre per bene. Prende e spegne il telefono. “Non metto nessuna sveglia per domani” spegne la luce con l’interruttore vicino al letto, lasciando accesa in tutta la casa solo la lampada della scrivania di Filippo.

Lo guarda studiare sotto quella luce tenue, calda. Sia chiaro, non ha nulla contro Eleonora o contro i loro genitori, quando sono a casa dai viaggi di lavoro, ma stare soli in casa gli fa desiderare che sia sempre così. Sempre solo Elia e Filippo; Filippo che studia sulla sua scrivania e Elia che gli prepara la cena, che ha il privilegio di addormentarsi guardandolo mentre ancora legge e sottolinea. Che può guardarlo concentrarsi: Filippo quando si concentra gioca con il piercing al labbro, muovendolo a destra e a sinistra con la lingua, mentre piega la testa un po’ verso sinistra. Non smetteresti mai di guardarlo.  
Forse non vuole altro; dopotutto non è che sia un grande pianificatore, di certo grandi piani per il futuro non ne ha ancora. Ma è un piano anche questo, seppur piccolo. È un piano: una casa dove stare soli. Dove Elia può preparare la cena a Filippo e dove Filippo può studiare e raggiungerlo a letto. Dove Elia può dormire fino a tardi e giocare a Fifa e farsi una canna con gli amici. Dove Filippo può appendere tutti i suoi poster e invitare i suoi compagni dell’uni a guardarsi i film. Una casa loro dove fare le loro cose preferite.

Filippo lo raggiunge davvero a letto dopo un’oretta ed Elia non sta ancora dormendo, ma ha gli occhi chiusi ed ha sonnecchiato tranquillo fino a quel momento, immaginando a come potrebbe essere se fossero sempre solo loro due, da soli. È un bel sogno, che si porta con sé quando si addormenta.

 

Filippo, dopo aver dato l’ultimo esame della sessione di Settembre, una settimana dopo, esce dall’aula, prende il telefono e manda un vocale a  Elia.

“ciao amò ho finito adesso, ho preso 27 ma sticazzi, stasera andiamo a spaccarci. Tassativo, non si accettano no”

Infatti si presenta alle dieci in punto sotto casa di Elia (che comunque non era intenzionato a rispondere di no). Quando suona il campanello Elia si affaccia dal balcone al secondo piano in tuta da casa.

“è presto, oh, aspetta n’attimo che me vesto” e rientra dentro, aprendo l’armadio. Non ha visto molto dell’aspetto di Filippo, solo che aveva dei jeans neri e la sua giacca scura, ma sembrava in generale abbastanza elegante. Elia di elegante c’ha poco, ma tira fuori anche lui dei jeans puliti, una t-shirt senza loghi o scritte ma blu e la giacca grigia per le occasioni speciali. In bagno si lava la faccia, si mette il deodorante e passa le mani tra i capelli, che sono sia puliti che non spettinati, quindi vanno bene. Che poi Elia non deve impressionare proprio nessuno.

Si veste e scende sotto, fiero di aver fatto aspettare Filippo solo un quarto d’ora circa. Veloce ed efficiente.

“Ehy” sorride. Filippo lo abbraccia. “woah, espansivo stasera”

“C’ho proprio bisogno di sbollire, daje, andiamo a ballare”

Elia non sa ballare benissimo, ma come dici di no a Filippo? Lascia che il ragazzo gli afferri la mano e lo trascini a prendere la metro. E poi i locali pieni di gente gli piacciono.

Ci mette poco a realizzare che il locale in cui sono diretti è una discoteca gay. Non ci sono problemi, ovvio, ma è la sua prima volta.

“sai” sono fuori dal locale, ma la musica è già abbastanza alta per dover alzare la voce quando si parla “non sono mai stato in un posto così”

“è la tua prima volta?” Filippo sorride, canzonandolo “che carino…”

Elia alza gli occhi al cielo in risposta al suo sarcasmo ed entra con lui nella discoteca. Lasciano le giacche al guardaroba e solo allora vede cosa Filippo sta indossando. Oltre ai jeans neri, che a guardarli bene sono aderenti, ha indosso una camicia anch’essa nera, ma con i primi quattro bottoni lasciati aperti, in modo che il petto sia scoperto.  
Se altri oltre a lui ora lo osservano Elia non lo nota e non gli importa. Questo è tutto mio, pensa.

“ti piace quello che vedi?” Filippo gli chiede. Fa un giro su di sé, evidentemente molto soddisfatto del proprio look.

“pft, non c’hai freddo?” ribatte Elia. Quello che vede in realtà gli piace molto. E Filippo è sempre bello, che sia chiaro. La mattina quando si sveglia e ha gli occhi socchiusi e assonnati; quando si incontrano dopo lezione ed è in t-shirt e felpa e camminano tenendosi per mano; è bello con la luce del sole ed è bello al buio e anche sotto la pioggia. Filippo a Elia piace, piace sempre, ogni momento.

“non ti facevo così conservatore…” Fili gli dà due schiaffetti leggeri sulla guancia “daje, devi conoscere i miei amici” e lo prende per mano, portandolo verso il bancone.

Si avvicinano a un gruppo di ragazzi che stanno in piedi in cerchio lì accanto, praticamente tutti con un drink in mano e tutti con qualche sorta di colore inusuale nei capelli. Che, Elia nota, non è un trend comune nel locale, ma evidentemente lo è tra gli amici di Filippo.

“Oh, oh, guarda chi c’è, Sava!” il primo ragazzo che li avvista e che richiama l’attenzione su di loro Elia l’ha visto in qualche foto sul profilo Instagram di Filippo e di lui sa solo che vanno in università insieme.

“da quanto tempo, Fasano, cazzo, cinque ore fa no?” Filippo lo saluta così, poi si avvicina a lui e gli dà una pacca sulla spalla.

“comunque troppo tempo, Filì, ma ‘ndo stavi? Prima siamo andati a fare ape, mancavi solo te” fa il ragazzo, di cui Elia non ricorda il nome: Andrea forse? Una ragazza commenta “si si, ape per tre ore di fila” e ride.

“Dovevo passare a prendere il mio accompagnatore per la serata” risponde Filippo, sorridendo a Elia. Gli amici di Filippo allora spostano tutti l’attenzione su di lui. Ne approfitta per guardarli bene, ma li conosce solo di vista o perché sono apparsi in qualche foto.

“No, dai, Sava si è messo a fare lo sugar daddy?” commenta qualcuno. Elia guarda Filippo alzare gli occhi al cielo e sbuffare “cheppalle, oh! Lui è Elia, raga, ve ne ho parlato”

“Ininterrottamente” aggiunge qualcuno, facendo ridere tutti.

Filippo sbuffa ancora una volta. Elia però è più concentrato sul fatto che Filì parli ininterrottamente di lui ai suoi amici.  
Fili procede a presentargli tutti i suoi amici, che iniziano una conversazione centrata su Elia, poi ordina da bere e in poco tempo a Elia arriva in mano uno shot, che manda giù quasi automaticamente, il sapore di tequila che gli brucia la gola.  
“Però dai, sarà giovane ma almeno è carino” commenta qualcuno, Filippo dice “ovvio che è carino” e afferra il cocktail che il barista gli ha preparato. “Coca-Malibù” spiega a Elia “ne vuoi?” chiede e lui accetta, bevendone un sorso dalla cannuccia, guardandolo negli occhi.

La promessa di Filippo risalente a quella mattina, ovvero quella di ubriacarsi, pare che sarà mantenuta. Filippo finisce il suo drink e poi visto che qualcuno esprime dubbi sul fatto che Elia abbia l’età per bere (che tecnicamente non ha, ma nessuno prima d’ora gli hai mai rifiutato dell’alcool) la sua risposta è ordinare altri due shot a testa per sé e per Elia, anche se finisce poi per berne tre su quattro, visto che Elia ne beve solo uno e decide che rimane un tipo da birra e non da tequila.

Filippo si stufa presto della conversazione, ma solo dopo un secondo cocktail, e allora lo trascina a ballare. Lo stringe forte per la mano e in mezzo alla gente si preme su di lui. Gli sorride, quindi anche Elia sorride.  
Filippo è ovviamente più bravo di lui a ballare, ma Elia a ritmo riesce a muoversi, inevitabilmente costretto dalla calca a stare contro il corpo di Fili, petto contro petto, volti vicini.  
Tiene gli occhi socchiusi e le mani sulla sua schiena. Ha la bocca schiusa e Elia non può non fissarla, è a così pochi centimetri dalla sua.  
Sta pensando anche al fatto che non ha mai visto Filippo veramente ubriaco, ma davanti ai suoi occhi si delinea uno spettacolo interessante. Il ragazzo è sempre più vicino a lui e sente il respiro sul proprio viso.  
Continuano a ballare insieme, ma i movimenti di Filippo appaiono sempre più intensi, sempre più diretti contro al suo corpo. Elia non resiste e sposta le sue mani, da poggiate sulle spalle di Filippo al suo fondoschiena. Lo vede sorridere ampiamente e buttare la testa all’indietro.  
Ormai le loro movenze, sincronizzate, sono più spinte ed Elia non può aspettare un minuto di più per baciargli la bocca, aggressivo, per mordergli il labbro inferiore, sentendo il piercing sotto la lingua mentre la dirige verso le labbra schiuse. Una mano di Filippo si piazza sulla sua nuca, l’altra rimane sulla schiena ma scorre sotto la sua maglietta. Elia gli afferra i fianchi e approfondisce il bacio, esplorando la sua bocca. La sua cosa preferita, nei baci con Fili, rimane la morbidezza delle sue labbra e la facilità con cui esse si fanno mordere. Allora le morde ancora, con un poco più di forza. Filippo si lascia scappare un gemito, soffocato nella sua bocca e pianta le unghie nella pelle di Elia, graffiandogli piano la schiena. Non fa male, perché non lo fa con forza.

Non sa per quanti minuti si baciano. Potrebbero essere ore, nulla intorno esiste più, solo le lingue e le labbra e le mani. Nel momento in cui però Filippo si stacca, per respirare affannosamente, occhi scuri diretti nei suoi, che sente gli amici di Filippo fischiare e applaudire, probabilmente divertiti dallo spettacolo.  
Per tutta risposta, Fili gli porge il dito medio ed Elia si fionda ancora sulle sue labbra.

“Cazzo” sospira Filippo, lasciando che Elia lo stringa, “cazzo cazzo cazzo…” cerca di prendere aria, ansima.

Elia non può smettere di baciarlo e non può lasciarlo respirare, vuol dire lasciare scappare quella bocca pochi secondi da sé. Quando Filippo si separa, lui subito si riappropria delle sue labbra, le morde per punirlo. Mio, pensa Elia. Solo mio. E nulla al mondo potrebbe toglierglielo dalle braccia. E per nulla al mondo lui lo lascerebbe andare.

 

Elia non torna a casa propria quella sera, torna di nuovo a casa di Filippo. Fanno fatica a non baciarsi ancora, salendo per le scale, aprendo la porta di casa. All’ingresso Elia si ritrova contro al muro, premuto tra esso e il corpo di Filippo, che gli morde il collo.  
Ma dopo il suo momento di gloria nella pista Elia si rifiuta di farsi sottomettere così. Afferra ancora, per l’ennesima volta quella sera, Filippo per i fianchi, lascia che gli marchi il collo, ma poi lo dirige verso la camera da letto, lo spinge sul letto, chiude la porta dietro di sé.  
Si sdraia sopra di lui. Gli morde ancora il labbro inferiore, gioca con il piercing tra i denti. Intanto preme il proprio corpo su di lui.  
“sei aggressivo” sussurra Filippo, piano, ansimando tra i morsi. “hai qualcosa da dimostrare?”

Elia a volte vorrebbe chiudergli la bocca di colpo, ma l’arma numero uno di Filippo è il sarcasmo e su questo non c’è nulla da fare, se non baciarlo ancora, furiosamente.

È una cosa meravigliosa quando a Filippo parte un gemito dalla gola, che muore nel punto dove si incontrano le loro labbra.

“io” inizia, soddisfatto perché farlo gemere è come vincere una competizione, “sto seguendo l’istinto. E non mi pare ti dispiaccia.”

Filippo lo guarda con i suoi occhi scuri. Il suo sguardo brilla nel buio della stanza. Elia non si fida mai di quello sguardo, sempre troppo furbo per i suoi gusti.  
Ma è nel secondo in cui Elia si interroga sulle intenzioni di Filippo che lui prende di forza il controllo, ribaltando i loro corpi. Ora è seduto, sopra di lui, cavalcioni.

“sei bravo. Forse però sono più bravo io” Filippo gli toglie la maglia. Scende a baciarlo ancora ed Elia si ribella, mordendolo ancora. Quando Filippo con i baci inizia a scendere, però, il suo spirito sovversivo si calma. Allora poggia la testa sul cuscino, chiude gli occhi e le sue mani cercano quelle di Filippo.

Continuano a tenersi per mano e non c’è più bisogno di parlare.

 

Se Elia non è con Filippo, è con i Contrabbandieri. Dopo l’adozione di Luchino avvenuta un anno prima, ora hanno adottato anche Niccolò, sempre al fianco di Martino.

Non è mai un fastidio; non sono una di quelle coppie costantemente appiccicate tra loro e che passano il tempo a baciarsi. Casa di Niccolò è anzi diventata un luogo di incontro per i Contrabbandieri. L’erba c’è sempre e Marti ha trasportato in camera sua una sua vecchia console, così possono giocare a Fifa. Si incontrano lì quando i genitori di Niccolò non ci sono, però. Elia non ha capito bene la situazione, ma Marti ha fatto capire di non essere troppo simpatico alla madre di Nico.

Al muretto, prima della campanella, quindi c’è anche Niccolò. E un giorno Giò arriva e annuncia che dovrebbero andare tutti a Bracciano nella casa al lago, la settimana prima di Natale.

“cioè daje: ci chiudiamo il weekend in casa soli, pigliamo un po’ d’erba, dell’alcool, ci rilassiamo prima delle feste”

“ma le feste sono già un periodo rilassante, dì piuttosto che te vuoi spaccare ammerda prima dei pranzi con i parenti” ribatte Luchino. Ragionamento esatto, pensa Elia, bravo Luchì.

“ma che te lamenti” Elia dice, dandogli un coppino leggero sulla nuca “io ce sto Giò”

“abbeh, pure io” Luchino si affretta ad aggiungere.

Giovanni alza gli occhi al cielo, “oh, vedete che siete intelligenti allora? Marti, Nico?” chiede.

“Volentieri” risponde Niccolò, sorridendo. A Elia Niccolò piace perché è genuinamente entusiasta e quando sorride il viso gli si illumina. Marti si limita a fare sì con la testa mentre Nico risponde, sorridendo anche lui, avvolto da un braccio del proprio ragazzo in un mezzo abbraccio per ripararsi dal freddo mattutino.

La campanella suona e il resto degli studenti nel cortile si muove in massa verso l’ingresso. “Ah” aggiunge Giò, prima di incamminarsi, “Elia, ovviamente Filippo è invitato”

Fino a questo momento Elia ha mantenuto le parti della sua vita ben compartimentalizzate, separate, non per esplicito volere, ma per casualità. Filippo non conosce bene i Contrabbandieri, fatta eccezione per Marti, ha diverse compagnie con cui uscire e i loro incontri sono sempre stati sporadici e dovuti alla ovvia presenza di Elia: Filippo il più delle volte è appostato fuori scuola o sta a una festa dove sono anche loro, ma comunque si tratta di interazioni abbastanza brevi. In realtà Elia non sa nemmeno quanto a Filippo farebbe piacere passare due giorni con un gruppo di liceali.

Elia è un liceale, ma non conta. È un liceale che a Filippo piace e piace anche molto.

Giò sta ancora aspettando una risposta, mentre muovono i primi passi. “Glielo chiedo.” Potrebbe anche essere interessante, pensa. Il pensiero lo rende un poco nervoso però.

“Giò, ma te sei sicuro che sia una buona idea?” chiede Luchino. Sono nell’ingresso e si dirigono verso le scale e Giovanni un poco irritato dalla domanda fa “scusa, cosa?”

“Beh, saremo due single in mezzo a due coppiette, non solo finiamo a dormire per terra sicuro, ma poi ci deprimiamo.” Tutti ridono. Giò spettina Luchino e “tranquì, il letto ce lo prendiamo noi” lo rassicura.

Si recano in classe, separandosi da Niccolò e Luchino. Elia si siede al suo banco, dritto dietro Martino, e tira fuori il telefono dalla tasca, per comunicare la proposta di Giò a Filippo.

“ _Giovanni ci ha chiesto se andiamo la settimana prima di Natale al lago da lui. Ha detto che sei invitato pure te_ ” gli scrive. La risposta arriva dopo poco.

“ _Te vuoi che io venga_?” È una domanda da fare? Fosse per Elia passerebbe tutto il tempo con lui, e a Filippo che l’idea potrebbe non piacere.

“ _Boh si_ ” scrive, poi aggiunge “ _a te va di stare due giorni con dei ragazzini_?”

“ _Passo il mio tempo migliore con un ragazzino_ ” il messaggio di Filippo è accompagnato da una faccina che ammicca.

 

Filippo alla fine accetta, spinto anche da Marti, che a quanto pare gli ha scritto allo stesso momento di Elia, che dichiara “Filippo non è uno che giudica e di certo non gliene frega niente dell’età delle persone, o non starebbe con te”, mettendo a tacere ogni dubbio.

Decidono di partire un venerdì sera e si incontrano alla stazione dei bus; è una sera fredda e finisce per fare freddo anche all’interno del pullman, ma hanno già detto tutti addio al caldo perché a Bracciano sicuramente il freddo non finirà, anzi sarà peggiore se non accendono subito il camino.  
Una cosa strana che Elia nota, mentre si stringe contro Filippo per risparmiare calore, è che il ragazzo sembra nervoso. Ha lo sguardo perso fuori dal finestrino e sta giocando con il piercing con i denti superiori.

“Oi” Elia attira la sua attenzione, anche se sta parlando piano. Fili si gira verso di lui a guardarlo. “Che c’hai?”

“Niente, niente.” Risponde, ma non ci crede. Che sia nervoso all’idea di stare con i suoi amici? C’è qualcosa che non va? Ma Filippo non pare interessato a parlarne, quindi Elia lascia perdere.

Prevedibilmente, nella casa a Bracciano fa ancora più freddo e fuori è buio, quindi Elia e Giovanni si armano di torcia del cellulare e cercano della legna intorno alla casa, mentre gli altri entrano a preparare camino e giacigli per la notte.

“Elì, ma tutto a posto con Filippo?” chiede Giò, mentre calcia via le foglie, cadute per terra a mucchi, per cercare rami secchi. “C’aveva una faccia strana prima”

“Non so. Magari è stressato per l’uni, non mi ha detto niente.” Elia scrolla le spalle e non aggiunge altro. Giovanni fa “vabbè” e continua a raccogliere legna. Non è convinto ed è evidente, ma c’è poco da discutere quando Elia scrolla le spalle, perché è come se si scrollasse l’argomento della conversazione di dosso. L’argomento è chiuso, ma a Elia il dubbio è rimasto. Non ne vuole parlare perché non sa che dire. Che Filippo sia preso male all’idea di stare con loro? Oppure, ma Elia è restio a pensarci, che qualcun altro lo avesse fatto stare male? Più volte dopotutto hanno parlato del fatto che mentre Elia passa per etero e nessuno lo disturba, Filippo questo privilegio non lo ha. Al pensiero che qualcuno potesse averlo ferito, anche solo con un commento, fa andare Elia fuori di testa, che non esiterebbe a distruggere il colpevole.

“Ma no” pensa. “Me l’avrebbe detto, se fosse così” ma così allora nulla ha più senso e il cattivo umore di Filippo continua ad essere incomprensibile.

Quando entrano nella casa con la legna, gli altri paiono essersi già organizzati. Niccolò sta gonfiando un materasso in mezzo al soggiorno e annuncia che lui e Martino dormiranno lì. Giò mantiene la sua promessa offrendo a Luchino l’altra metà del letto nella camera padronale. Ma, avverte, “mettiamo una pila di cuscini in mezzo, perché te dormendo ti espandi e poi mi butti per terra.” Luchino protesta all’insinuazione ma apprezza il gesto, così lui e Giovanni vanno a sistemarsi nella stanza.

Filippo è seduto sul divano, che lui e Elia dovranno condividere per la notte. Ancora non sorride, ma sembra più rilassato rispetto a prima.

“Scansati un attimo” gli fa Elia, per poter spostare la parte superiore del divano verso il basso, ottenendo una superficie più simile a un letto.

Sono tutti stanchi, quindi in fretta si sistemano per la notte. Elia va in bagno e quando ritorna le luci sono già spente e Marti e Niccolò sono stesi, racchiusi in due sacchi a pelo, sul materasso. A giudicare dal ritmo del loro respiro, sono addormentati o vicini a farlo. Elia sorride, perché ricorda che Marti fino a qualche tempo prima nemmeno riusciva a dormire, figurarsi farlo così serenamente.

Recupera delle coperte da un cassettone vicino al divano, facendo più piano possibile. Filippo lo attende sdraiato. È stato così silenzioso per tutta la serata, discostandosi dalla sua solita personalità estroversa e ironica, che Elia se ci pensa si preoccupa sempre di più.  
Lo copre con una delle coperte, fin sotto al collo. Si stende accanto a lui e copre entrambi con le rimanenti coperte. Ora sono faccia a faccia e Filippo ha ancora gli occhi aperti.

Si guardano. Il suo sguardo è ancora distaccato, perso tra i pensieri, non lo sta davvero guardando negli occhi, sta guardando il contenuto inconoscibile della propria mente.

“Filì, ti prego” sussurra piano Elia, prendendogli le mani tra le proprie e avvicinandosi di più. “Dimmi che c’hai.”

“Ti devo dì una cosa quando torniamo a Roma.” Filippo è serio mentre bisbiglia. Elia rabbrividisce per il freddo, ma anche per il timore.

“Non me la puoi dire adesso?”

Filippo fa no con la testa. “Vorrei fossimo da soli. Non devi spaventarti però.” Conclude così, poi si allunga per dargli un bacio a stampo sulle labbra. Il metallo del piercing è gelido.

Non spaventarti. Facile a dirlo, ma Elia questo consiglio non lo ascolta.

  
La preoccupazione sembra seguirlo al suo risveglio, il giorno dopo, ma pare essere inutile.  
Quasi come se la sera prima non fosse mai accaduta, Filippo è allegro, sorride, fa battute. Si sveglia prima di lui e lo scuote, dicendogli “sveglia, raggio di sole.”

Elia è da anni il responsabile del camino e mentre lo accende sente Filippo scherzare con gli altri. Non commenta, avvolto in una coperta e con un broncio sul viso, ancora confuso dalla discrepanza tra il Fili di ieri e quello di oggi.

Comunque, Giovanni questa volta ha avuto l’idea di andare a fare la spesa prima di partire e il gas funziona, avendo chiamato l’addetto in anticipo. Il caffè, quindi, non viene dal fuoco, ma dai fornelli. Ma Elia consuma la sua tazza davanti al caminetto, la fronte ancora corrugata.

“Mamma mia, Elì, metti una tristezza lì nell’angolo” esclama Giovanni.

“Avrà dormito male” dice Martino, mentre mastica una fetta biscottata. “Mi dispiace per te Filì, ma questo se non fa il sonnellino di bellezza diventa scontroso”

I suoi amici continuano a canzonarlo per un po’ ed Elia subisce. Durante la giornata il malumore e la confusione mattutina si dissipano, e per mezzogiorno ha già dimenticato la sera prima.

“Va bene ragazzi, è l’ora di pranzo, questo vuol dire una sola cosa” annuncia, alzandosi dal divano e lasciando cadere la coperta a terra, che fino a quel momento lo avvolgeva in un bozzolo mentre guardava Luchino perdere a Fifa contro Marti. Tutti rivolgono lo sguardo verso di lui. “Beh, vuol dire che adesso cucino il pranzo.”

Luchino, Marti e Giò sono ottimi amici, quindi protestano immediatamente, mentre Elia intanto svuota il frigo e allinea gli ingredienti sul tavolo. Nico invece si offre di aiutare, al che Marti gli vieta il contatto con i fornelli.

“ma poverino, che avrà fatto mai?” chiede Giovanni.

“questo mette il miele nella pasta, è un pericolo pubblico!” esclama Marti.

“era buona alla fine, l’hai anche mangiata”

“no. Eh no. Niccolò sei un bravo ragazzo, ma le porcherie non si fanno.” Elia rimprovera, agitando una spatola.

Tutti ridono alla scena e nessuno si lamenta più quando il pranzo è servito. Anzi, Elia pretende pure i complimenti, sinceri e spontanei nel caso di Filippo e Niccolò, tirati fuori a forza nel caso dei Contrabbandieri, che non si smentiscono mai.

Dopo aver mangiato si siedono intorno al camino e si accendono un paio di canne, facendole girare, mentre iniziano ulteriori partite alla Play (Elia, come sempre straccia tutti senza pietà, anche da fatto).  
Passano il pomeriggio così, tra erba, Fifa, ad un certo punto si alzano e vanno fuori a fare due tiri di pallone, perché anche se fa freddo è una bella giornata e c’è il sole.

La sera, invece, si beve. Hanno una buona scorta di alcool, perché bisogna festeggiare l’arrivo delle vacanze invernali. Nico dal suo zaino tira fuori il suo ukulele, che non suona così male anche se lo sfrutta perlopiù come nascondiglio per l’erba, quindi intonano anche qualche canzone nota a tutti, con le voci strascicate e ridendo forte per gli errori e le stonature.  
Passano tutta la notte così, fino a quando non è quasi mattino e le palpebre si fanno pesanti, per la mancanza di sonno e per l’aver bevuto.

Si svegliano tutti tardi, dopo aver dormito un’intera mattinata, tutti con diversi livello di postumi da sbronza. Assonnati vagano da una stanza all’altra, cercando di rifare i propri zaini e di mettere a posto la casa, per non lasciare il macello combinato la sera prima. Per pulire cercano una playlist natalizia su Spotify, così da poter canticchiare e tenersi attivi.  
Chiusi i sacchi della spazzatura e zaini in spalla, i sei si avviano verso la fermata del pullman, per ritornare a Roma.

Elia allora studia il viso di Filippo, ormai allegro da due giorni e che non mostra segni della preoccupazione di venerdì sera. Si rincuora, pensando a una cosa passeggera, e gli stringe forte la mano.

 

Il viaggio da Bracciano a Roma dura un’ora e mezza ed Elia e Filippo la passano dormendo, teste appoggiate l’una all’altra. Elia prima di addormentarsi ha guardato il viso del proprio ragazzo, già addormentato, sentendosi pieno di gioia. Tra i suoi amici e Filippo, si sente addirittura fortunato. Poi si è stretto a lui e ha chiuso gli occhi, per poi dormire con un sorriso sulle labbra.

Non sogna, Elia, e la sua dormita è più una pennichella leggera che dura troppo poco. Il bus arriva a Roma e a svegliarlo è Giò che gli scuote una spalla poco prima di scendere. Pure se breve il suo riposo l’ha lasciato intontito e fatica un poco mentre sveglia Fili e si alza, si stiracchia nella via di passaggio nel bus e afferra il proprio zaino.

Scesi dal pullman Filippo gli afferra la mano. “Ti accompagno a casa” gli dice, e si separano dagli altri dopo averli salutati.  
Sono solo le sei ma è buio e camminano in silenzio. L’aria è fredda e Filippo lo tira a sé, mettendogli un braccio intorno alla vita. Magari il gesto non scalda il corpo di Elia, ma gli scalda il cuore.  
Ma la sensazione che ci sia qualcosa che non va ritorna, dopo essere sparita per due giorni. Filippo è di nuovo troppo silenzioso e quando si volta verso Elia il suo volto non è sereno, ma pensieroso.

Stavolta Elia non dice nulla a proposito.

Quando arrivano davanti a casa sua, dopo un quarto d’ora di camminata in silenzio, Filippo si piazza davanti all’entrata, per non farlo passare.

“Che fai?”

“Ti ricordi che ti ho detto l’altra sera?” gli chiede Filippo, scrutando il suo volto. “Che ti devo dire una cosa.”

“Va bene” dice Elia, ma la voce gli muore in gola, colpita dalla preoccupazione, che ora sale in lui. “Dimme” esorta, quasi sottovoce. Guarda Filippo che tentenna, evidentemente in cerca del modo giusto. Nell’attesa quasi eterna, a Elia pare di essere uscito dal proprio corpo, non riuscendo a muoversi e sentendo il petto e lo stomaco come vuoti, troppo leggeri. Filippo gioca con il piercing e a Elia non viene nemmeno voglia di baciarlo, come è solito, perché in questo momento questa azione risuona come un allarme nella sua testa.

“Il motivo per cui venerdì ero un po’ così…” Filippo inizia, con difficoltà, incerto nelle parole e nel tono della voce. “È che la mattina mi è arrivata la mail… e ci dovevo riflettere un attimo.”

Rimane ancora in silenzio. Elia continua a fissarlo e non dice niente, in attesa. Ascolta e basta, forse non sta nemmeno respirando ma sta trattenendo il respiro mentre aspetta la fine della frase.

“E la mail” allora continua, abbassando lo sguardo interrompendo il contatto visivo, “diceva che m’hanno preso” Elia lo vede passarsi una mano tra i capelli, sospirando. “E quindi a fine Febbraio parto per l’Erasmus.”

Se fino a questo momento Elia si era sentito levitare fuori dal proprio corpo, in preda alle emozioni negative, ora nel suo corpo ci è ripiombato e pure con violenza. È come se un masso gli fosse stato appena posto sul petto da Filippo in persona, che adesso continua a non guardarlo, quasi come si vergognasse di non aver detto nulla fino a quel momento.  
Se Elia riuscisse a mettere insieme i propri pensieri, direbbe che fa bene a vergognarsi per quello; direbbe che non ci crede e che Fili lo sta prendendo per il culo. Ma la mente di Elia è in tempesta, confusa tra troppe idee e sensazioni diverse tra loro e nulla di coerente pare venirne fuori.

“Scusa” È senza fiato mentre cerca di rispondere, di dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. “Ma ‘sta cosa… da dove esce fuori?”

“Io ho fatto la richiesta a Settembre.”

“E non me l’hai detto?” sta riprendendo pienezza la sua voce, ma non ha controllo sui muscoli del proprio corpo, ora rigidi in stato di shock. Ogni parola che tira fuori è faticosamente scelta in mezzo ad altre mille, tutte contrastanti tra loro, tutte che esprimono un’emozione diversa: tristezza, delusione, rabbia, confusione.

“Non pensavo che mi prendessero.”

“Avevi… mesi per dirmelo.”

“Non l’ho detto a nessuno. Ho deciso che ne avrei parlato solo se fosse andato a buon fine.”

Elia ora vorrebbe arrabbiarsi; ma il buon fine, per Filippo, è l’essere stato accettato nel programma. E sarebbe scorretto arrabbiarsi per quella che per l’altro ragazzo è una buona notizia, un motivo per essere felici, per festeggiare. Elia spegne a forza la sua rabbia, la butta via. Cerca di forzare tutti i muscoli del viso verso un sorriso, mentre i restanti muscoli si contraggono in protesta. Fa quasi male sorridere così, con il resto del corpo che lotta per impedirglielo.

“Ma ne sei contento?” chiede, parole strette tra i denti.

Filippo rialza lo sguardo, nessuna traccia di preoccupazione in lui. “Si, sono felicissimo. Ma non sapevo come l’avresti presa.”

Elia continua solo a sorridere. “la sto prendendo bene” dice, contento che Filippo non gli stia chiedendo se è felice per lui. Non saprebbe nemmeno cosa rispondere. Forse davanti a quella domanda non riuscirebbe a mentire, non riuscirebbe a mentire davanti a nessuna domanda diretta, ma può cavarsela per ora e continuare a sorridere.

“Cazzo, menomale.” Filippo lo abbraccia forte. Se si accorge di quanto è rigido Elia, di quanto si stia trattenendo, non dice niente.  Ma forse non se ne accorge, o almeno non pare.

Si salutano con un bacio, con ancora un abbraccio. Elia lo bacia con foga, stringe forte le mani aggrappate alla sua giacca, finché le nocche non diventano bianche. Si dicono ciao e promettono di vedersi il primo pomeriggio libero di quella settimana. Poi Elia entra in casa, sale le scale fino al proprio appartamento, apre e richiude la porta. Tutte azioni meccaniche, automatizzate, perché Elia non riesce a distogliere la mente dalla conversazione. Butta lo zaino per terra. In casa non c’è nessuno.

È in questo momento che Elia non ce la fa più ed esplode.

“Cazzo” alza la voce, si strappa la giacca di dosso, la sbatte per terra. “Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo, vaffanculo!” e quasi urla. Cosa fa più male? Sapere che Filippo se ne vuole andare via o sapere che la sua opinione non vale nulla a proposito?

E mentre pensa, e ancora urla e prende a calci le cose, si tocca il volto e lo sente bagnato.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia soffre, fa delle cazzate e impara a comunicare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho avuto pochissimo tempo di rileggere; mi scuso per eventuali errori.  
> A un certo punto ho perso il controllo e mi è venuta una cosa lunghissima, ops?

Inizia un countdown nella mente di Elia. Parte dal giorno dopo della scoperta e finirà il 25 Febbraio, quando Filippo andrà all’aeroporto e partirà per Dublino, per stare via sei mesi.

Questo countdown non segna solo i giorni, ma anche le ore e i minuti.

Elia ha provato a valutare diverse opinioni a riguardo della cosa; dopo l’iniziale rabbia, sceglie di convincersi che va tutto bene, che non c’è alcun motivo di prenderla male, perché Filippo sta andando a fare qualcosa che vuole fare e che non vede l’ora di fare. Si convince che l’unico motivo per essere arrabbiati è il fatto che Filippo non gli ha detto nulla, ma ora che l’ha fatto non c’è più ragione, dopotutto si è pure scusato.

Non trova troppo difficile mettere la rabbia via, chiusa in un cassetto, ma questa iniziale positività dura circa fino a Capodanno.

Elia e i suoi amici fanno festa in piazza a Roma, malgrado il freddo e malgrado la folla sono felici e si divertono, bevono, fanno gli stupidi. Elia bacia Filippo sotto i fuochi d’artificio e passano la notte insieme, ma quando si sveglia, in mattinata tarda del primo Gennaio, all’improvviso Elia si sente riportato alla realtà e il suo countdown si fa più minaccioso.

Perché è lì, nel letto con Filippo, appena sveglio, e nota che si sono addormentati tenendosi per mano. Guarda le proprie dite intrecciate con quelle di Fili e realizza che tra poco più di un mese questa cosa non la potrà più fare. Guarda gli occhi chiusi del ragazzo steso accanto a lui, guarda le labbra schiuse da cui escono respiri leggeri. E ora fa male. Elia non può più illudersi che vada tutto bene, che lui è felice solo perché Filippo è felice, per quanto egoista questo suoni, Elia non è pronto a lasciar andare tutto questo.

È dal giorno in cui hanno parlato, di ritorno da Bracciano, che Elia non piange e non ha intenzione di farlo adesso. Ma gli fa male il petto e stringe di più la mano di Filippo, non volendola lasciare andare mai.   
Questo sveglia Filippo, che apre piano gli occhi e lo guarda sorridendo.

“Buon anno” gli dice, a bassa voce. Si sporge e lo bacia a stampo, premendo le proprie labbra sulle sue in modo dolce, gentile, mentre ancora sorride. A Elia fa solo più male, quanto un calcio nello sterno.

Filippo però nota il viso triste di Elia; “stai bene?” chiede, ed Elia fa no con la testa, senza parlare. “hai bevuto troppo ieri?” Elia scuote ancora la testa. “Vuoi dormire ancora?” un altro no con la testa. Filippo è abituato a fare domande ormai, perché bisogna esserlo se si vuole stare con una persona che risponde direttamente solo alle domande giuste, e non se ne è mai lamentato, ma adesso Elia gli appare inquieto e perdere tempo giocando a indovinare la domanda giusta pare sciocco.

“Mi dici cos’hai?”

Elia si sta mordendo l’interno della guancia, in cerca di un modo per sfogare il proprio malessere. “Te ne vai” dice, non guardandolo in viso. Se lo stesse guardando, vedrebbe un forte dispiacere stendersi sul suo volto. Ma Elia se lo immagina benissimo, senza bisogno di vederlo.

“Eli” la voce di Filippo ha tono preoccupato e il ragazzo  scioglie la presa dalla sua mano per portarle entrambe al suo volto, una su ogni guancia. “Sei triste perché parto?”

“è che non voglio stare lontano da te per sei mesi”

È solo una delle ragioni per cui Elia non vuole che se ne vada; tutte le altre sono lì, a un passo dall’essere rivelate, ma Elia cerca di mandarle via, di ignorarle. Una domanda, però, si fa strada, tra tutte. È troppa fatica tentare di trattenerla e allora aggiunge “non so se vuoi stare con me per tutto quel tempo”

“Ma che cazzo dici Eli? Per forza che voglio stare con te. Con chi altro dovrei stare?” esclama Filippo, turbato da quell’affermazione. Con chiunque altro, pensa Elia, ma non lo dice. Con un ragazzo  irlandese, magari più grande di Elia, un universitario. Elia non è stupido e sa cosa si dice dell’Erasmus e delle conoscenze che si fanno. Ma Elia non dice nemmeno questo. Anzi, non dice niente e si limita a guardarlo. “Non cambia niente tra noi due. Tranne la distanza.” Filippo tenta di rassicurarlo, accarezzandogli lo zigomo con il pollice. “e per i sei mesi lontano… beh, puoi venirmi a trovare sai?” Elia annuisce, ma sa già che non avrà mai i soldi o il tempo per farlo. Rimane zitto.

Filippo lo bacia piano, in modo dolce. È diverso dal solito, più gentile, delicato, come se Elia potesse rompersi. Anche il tono della loro conversazione, adesso, è così differente dal solito, con loro così abituati a prendersi in giro con affetto ma sarcasmo per ore, ora parlano piano, le parole sono tristi, come gli sguardi. Le mani di Filippo sono ancora fisse sulle sue guance e gli tengono su il viso. Poi lui interrompe il contatto tra le loro labbra, poggia la fronte contro alla sua e sussurra:

“Senti Elì… io ti amo.” È la prima volta che glielo dice, ma per quanto questo possa farlo sentire felice, la sua felicità dura pochi secondi. Quasi si sente peggio; se lo ama, perché se ne va? E subito dopo aver pensato questo se ne pente, sentendosi un ipocrita. “Tu…”  Gli occhi di Filippo sono speranzosi mentre lo scrutano, in cerca di una conferma che i suoi sentimenti siano ricambiati.

“Ti amo anche io.” Elia non potrebbe essere più sincero, ma non è così che vorrebbe dirglielo. Non vorrebbe doverglielo dire sapendo che lui se ne deve andare, vorrebbe essere sereno, sorridente, vorrebbe averglielo detto tra baci e carezze piene di desiderio e leggerezza. Ora ogni parola è pesante, ogni tocco quasi lo brucia, perché ha quella sensazione che hanno le cose quando è l’ultima volta che le percepisci.

Filippo gli sorride. “Se ci amiamo” dice, dandogli ancora un bacio leggero, “non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi.”

Elia annuisce. Non è rassicurato, ma nel vedere che Filippo è felice si sente peggio, non in grado di essere felice per la persona che ama. Sto reagendo in modo esagerato, si dice, sono solo triste perché se ne va e la sto facendo più tragica di quanto non sia. Fa male lo stesso, anche se si ripete queste cose nella mente, ma perlomeno ciò lo aiuta a calmarsi, per il momento.  
Sospira, prende la propria tristezza e la chiude anch’essa via, come la rabbia, promettendosi di non pensarci più.

 

Ma il problema di reprimere emozioni come rabbia e tristezza è che fanno sempre male, anche se disperatamente vuoi impedirglielo. Elia sceglie di non piangere e non incazzarsi e di rimanere positivo agli occhi di Filippo, ma questo non cambia il fatto che Elia non è felice e che ogni volta che il ragazzo parla della propria partenza il suo cuore fa un po’ più male.

Elia le prova tutte, davvero. Lo aiuta a fare la lista delle cose da mettere in valigia, lo accompagna a comprare alcune cose per il viaggio, ascolta paziente quando gli racconta di tutte le cose che vuole andare a vedere e fare. Prova in maniera disperata a farsi piacere questa situazione, a essere contento per lui, ma ogni tentativo pare gettarlo sempre più nello sconforto.

E si sente ipocrita, cattivo, e si chiede di continuo perché non riesce a essere felice per lui.

 

La notte prima della partenza Elia non dorme. È rimasto a dormire da Filippo, perché è la loro ultima notte insieme per i prossimi sei mesi. Non ci vuole neanche pensare a questo.   
Anche Filippo fa fatica ad addormentarsi, perché è troppo eccitato e agitato; ci mette, anzi, un po’ ad andare a letto, perché deve chiudere le valigie, prepararsi il necessario per partire e mentre Elia sta seduto sul suo letto lui gira per la casa in cerca delle proprie cose.

Non sono soli in casa, ovviamente. I genitori di Filippo l’hanno invitato a cena e così Elia ha passato la serata con l’intera famiglia del proprio ragazzo che si dichiarava fiera di lui, contenta che lui partisse. Anche Elia ha affermato di essere fiero di lui. Non è propriamente una bugia, è sicuro che se il proprio giudizio non fosse offuscato dal dispiacere riuscirebbe a essere felice e orgoglioso di Filippo, ma adesso fa troppo male per pensarci. Magari potrebbe metabolizzare la cosa in sei mesi, pensa.

Mentre è sdraiato al buio nel letto Elia fissa il soffitto, pensando che un po’ questa cosa se la doveva aspettare. Eleonora ha passato un intero anno scolastico fuori dall’Italia. I loro genitori la maggior parte del tempo non sono nemmeno in Europa. Era ovvio che anche Filippo avrebbe eventualmente preso il volo anche lui, ripensandoci. Ma Elia è stato colto di sorpresa, completamente impreparato, sprovvisto di strategie per affrontare la separazione.

Magari metabolizzerò la cosa in sei mesi, pensa di nuovo. Tenta di ripeterselo, come un mantra, tiene gli occhi chiusi per imprimerselo nella mente prima di addormentarsi, ma Elia semplicemente non si addormenta. Rimane immobile nel letto, stretto accanto a Filippo, senza sentirsi stanco o assonnato. Poco importa, si dice, ho più tempo per guardarlo.

E Elia lo guarda, Filippo, perché sebbene si manderanno foto e faranno videochiamate, non sarà mai come la realtà. Filippo dorme sempre sul lato destro, con il braccio sotto al cuscino. Respira piano e mantiene una espressione serena. Elia sposta lo sguardo dai capelli, spettinati e mossi, agli occhi chiusi, all’ombra di barba sulle guance, al neo scuro sul mento, fino alle labbra. Le sue labbra rimangono la cosa preferita di Elia. Sono chiare, morbide e quel piercing al centro l’ha sempre fatto impazzire.

Rimane sveglio fino al mattino per poterlo guardare, per imprimere i dettagli nella propria mente. Lo fa fino a quando la sveglia, impostata per le sei, non suona, svegliando anche Filippo, che apre gli occhi con uno sbadiglio e “ehy” gli fa girandosi verso di lui.

“hai dormito bene?” gli chiede Elia. Filippo annuisce e gli sorride, poi si sporge verso di lui per dargli un bacio a stampo. Per un attimo Elia si chiede “se lo pregassi di restare, adesso, lo farebbe?” ed è una cosa stupida da pensare, perché la risposta sarebbe ovviamente no.

Filippo si alza in piedi e va in bagno. Elia lo attende seduto sul letto, immobile. È reale, adesso. Filippo se ne sta davvero per andare via. Il countdown sta per azzerarsi e non sembra vero.   
Filippo rientra; si è messo dei vestiti comodi per il viaggio e butta quelli che ha usato per dormire sul letto. “Su, datti una mossa” gli intima, tirandogli addosso i vestiti che la sera prima ha lasciato abbandonati su una sedia. Elia annuisce e si veste, ma rimane silenzioso. Filippo è frenetico, come la sera prima, e spera che lo sia abbastanza per non accorgersi del suo silenzio e del suo malumore.

In cucina è Eleonora a fare il caffè per entrambi. “Papà sta caricando la macchina” dice lei a Filippo, mentre posa la caffettiera sul tavolo insieme alle due tazzine. Elia procede a versarlo in entrambe le tazzine mentre lei “Zucchero, latte?” chiede. Elia annuisce e lei poggia accanto al caffè la zuccheriera e un cartone di latte. Si scambiano uno sguardo, per un attimo, e lei gli sorride, un sorriso contenuto ma gentile e Elia pensa che tutti lo stiano compatendo, perché i Sava sono abituati alle partenze mentre lui non lo è per niente. Filippo allunga un braccio a prendere la zuccheriera e si mette nella propria tazza un cucchiaino di zucchero, poi ne mette due in quella di Elia. Filippo gli versa anche un goccio di latte nella tazzina, perché si ricorda benissimo come prende il caffè.

Si muovono tutti veloci, attorno a lui, tutti con qualcosa da fare. L’unico ruolo di Elia per questa mattinata è accompagnare Filippo all’aereoporto e non riesce a trovare nemmeno l’entusiasmo necessario per farlo. Non ha bisogno di essere compatito, perché si fa già pena da solo.

Filippo beve il suo caffè in un sorso solo, poi si alza per recuperare zaino e scarpe dalla propria camera. Elia il caffè lo beve più piano e poi rimane a fissare il fondo della tazzina.

“Eli, sei pronto?” sente la mano di Filippo posarsi sulla propria spalla. Si gira verso di lui e annuisce, si alza ma anche se lo sa che deve darsi una mossa fa fatica a muoversi veloce, sente il proprio corpo che va al rallentatore. Filippo gli afferra la mano e praticamente lo trascina fuori casa, nell’ascensore, fin dentro alla macchina. Ci vuole almeno mezz’ora per raggiungere Fiumicino, che Elia passa ancora in silenzio, tenendo la testa poggiata sulla spalla di Filippo, le loro mani unite insieme. Vorrebbe solo che i minuti scorressero più piano. Vorrebbe solo ritardare la partenza, o almeno spegnere quella parte del suo cervello che lo fa stare male.

Ma il tempo non si ferma, non scorre più lento ed Elia non smette di stare male, anzi la situazione sembra peggiorare ed è tutto più veloce. E il momento dell’addio è sempre più vicino, a distanza di secondi.

Sono davanti al controllo sicurezza e Filippo sta abbracciando Eleonora, poi i suoi genitori, poi si piazza davanti a Elia e lo stringe forte. Elia ricambia la stretta e la tentazione di chiedergli di non andarsene ora è ancora più alta. Sarebbe già troppo tardi e sarebbe un tentativo disperato. Si baciano, allora, ancora stretti tra loro. Elia non vuole che sia l’ultimo e fa di tutto per farlo durare il più possibile.

“mi manchi già” gli sussurra Filippo a mezzo centimetro dalle sue labbra. Elia ora vorrebbe chiedergli perché, se sente già la sua mancanza, se ne vuole andare? Ma non glielo chiede, deciso ormai che se ne deve fare una ragione, che non c’è nulla che può fare per fermarlo, e allora “anche tu” risponde, “anche tu mi manchi già”. La sua voce è spezzata, ma non piange ancora. Non vuole piangere davanti a Filippo, lui non se lo merita, non si merita di sapere che gli sta causando dispiacere. Elia forse non ha mai pianto di tristezza davanti a Filippo e non gli pare un buon momento per iniziare.

Filippo gli dà un ultimo bacio a stampo, saluta i propri famigliari con la mano, poi si allontana e si mette in fila per il controllo, con ogni passo sempre più distante da lui; quando sta per passare attraverso il metal detector, si volta verso di lui e gli sorride, ampiamente, felice, mostrando il pollice all’insù. Poi si rivolta, stavolta per non girarsi più indietro.

 

Il primo giorno è stranamente facile da sopportare; dopotutto Elia e Filippo non si vedevano tutti i giorni nemmeno prima, ma a Elia pare di aver sognato gli eventi della mattinata.   
Si presenta a scuola e i suoi amici lo osservano, seri, come se si stessero preoccupando per lui. Gli chiedono se va tutto bene e lui “certo, benissimo.” Ad un certo punto, tra la terza e la quarta ora di lezione, si dimentica anche che Filippo è andato via. Sembra tutto normale, tutto aderisce alla routine ed Elia non se ne accorge che è rimasto solo.   
Alle quattro del pomeriggio, quando è già tornato a casa da un pezzo, gli arriva il primo messaggio dall’Irlanda. È una foto di una stanza, un po’ spoglia, quasi come quella di Elia, fatta eccezione per un paio di foto attaccate alla parete sopra al letto. Le foto rappresentano Filippo con la propria famiglia e Filippo con Elia, in una foto che Filippo stesso aveva definito “scatto da principiante, ma con buone intenzioni” che gli aveva fatto Martino una sera fuori. Nella foto loro si guardano e ridono.   
La foto è allegata a un messaggio che recita “ _mi sono sistemato solo adesso, ma la priorità è stata ovviamente rendere questa stanza un po’ più come casa_ ” e insieme c’è l’emoji di una coppia di cuori rosa.

“ _carina, ma una mia gigantografia sarebbe stata meglio_ ” risponde Elia insieme alla faccina che ammicca e mette via il telefono per tirare fuori i libri. Tutto normale, Filippo sta decorando la nuova stanza. Apre il libro di letteratura, tutto scritto ai bordi perché Elia non prende appunti sul quaderno, prende una matita e prova a studiare, perché avrà presto una interrogazione e perché è una cosa normale da fare.

Circa mezz’ora dopo un nuovo messaggio con scritto “ _sarà la prossima cosa che stamperò allora_ ” gli arriva.

 

Il giorno dopo, la sera, hanno la loro prima videochiamata. Elia si mette a letto e aspetta che sia Filippo a chiamare, impaziente. Appena il tasto verde per accettare la chiamata appare lo preme subito, guardando con sollievo il viso di Filippo apparire sullo schermo.

“Ehy, come va?” l’immagine è sgranata è scura, ma lui è lì e possono parlare e va tutto bene, pensa Elia. “Va bene” risponde. “Come va lì?”

“mah, tutto bene. Fa freddo, quindi sono contento d’essermi preso delle coperte da casa. Avevo già lezione oggi, i professori sembrano apposto”

Elia si limita a sorridere. Non sa cosa dire. Che è contento che si trovi bene a lezione, magari, o scherzare sul fatto che è andato in un Paese freddo abbandonando una Roma ben più calda? Ogni parola che pensa non raggiunge la pronuncia.

“qua sono abbastanza amichevoli devo dire, ma tipo qua dove sto è pieno di studenti Erasmus e quindi si fa amicizia tra noi” continua Filippo, con un tono un po’ meno allegro rispetto a prima, vedendo la mancanza di reazioni da parte di Elia. “io sto bene, se sei preoccupato.”

“sono solo stanco, è stata una giornata lunga. Ho studiato tutto il giorno” si giustifica Elia, passandosi una mano fra i capelli, sospirando.

“chi l’avrebbe detto che la mia partenza avrebbe fatto bene alla tua carriera scolastica? Ebbravo, si vede che ti distraevo troppo”

“eh già…” Elia annuisce, con poco entusiasmo. Non ha studiato poi così tanto e né con così tanta attenzione, ma è un modo per passare il tempo. Diventa difficile, venuta meno la persona con cui passava la maggior parte del suo tempo, occupare quel tempo lasciato vuoto.

“quindi stai bene. Sei solo stanco”

“solo stanco.”

“ok, riesci a resistere ancora un po’? ti racconto ancora due cose, sapessi ieri con che gente ero seduto in aereo…” Elia non sa bene se ha convinto Filippo, non ha convinto nemmeno sé stesso, ma ci ha provato.

 

In effetti, nota Elia dopo che un’intera settimana è passata, la presenza di Filippo nella sua vita un po’ lo distraeva. Si è rimboccato le maniche, il mercoledì, e ha messo in ordine la stanza, più che altro sistemando e togliendo di mezzo cose di scuole degli anni precedenti e disfando le varie pile di vestiti che si erano formate nel suo armadio dopo mesi di ricerca frenetica di vestiti puliti la mattina. Il giovedì finisce di preparare l’interrogazione di letteratura, che venerdì affronta con valore, uscendone con un 7 meritato.

Stare con Filippo impiegava solo il 50% del suo tempo libero, però, quindi il restante cinquanta Elia continua a passarlo con i Contrabbandieri. Il sabato pomeriggio si riuniscono da Marti con la scusa di studiare, per poi buttarsi sul divano, libri aperti sul tavolino del salotto, e fare tutto fuorché studiare.

“ma senti Elì” Martino richiama la sua attenzione, a un certo punto, distogliendola da un video che Luchino gli stava facendo vedere “ma Filippo… tutto bene? Non l’ho ancora sentito da quando è partito”

“si, si, tutt’apposto” Marti è sdraiato sul divano ed Elia sta sulla poltrona, quindi si gira verso di lui per rispondergli “se la passa bene a quanto pare…”

“ma te ne sei davvero sicuro?” chiede Luchino “che su fa freddo, poi parlano tutti inglese, c’hanno l’accento strano…”

“vabbè Luchì, ma Filippo lo parla l’inglese, mica come te che c’hai voto fisso 2…” sia Marti che Giò ridono, con quest’ultimo che fa “beh non c’ha tutti i torti” e si allunga per scompigliare i capelli a Luchino.

“intanto m’hanno rimandato solo una volta, quindi me la cavo, ma comunque…” Luca ribatte girandosi verso Giovanni, seduto sul tappeto, poi torna a rivolgersi a Elia  “‘sta cosa della distanza a te va bene?”

“è quel che è” dice Elia. Tutti lo guardano e Elia continua a fissare lo schermo del telefono di Luchino, sentendo le occhiate dubbiose dei suoi amici. Approfitta, per spostare l’attenzione da sé, di una notifica particolare che appare inaspettata. “oh, ma guarda qua” esclama e strappa il telefono dalle mani di Luchino.

“eh no, fatti i cazzi tuoi Elì” Luchino protesta, ma gli altri due Contrabbandieri lo tradiscono, incitando Elia a svelare quello che ha visto.

“Il nostro buon Luchino” ride sotto i baffi Elia, che si è dovuto alzare anche in piedi di scatto per non far riprendere il cellulare dall’amico “si sta sentendo con Silvia… Luchì, ma sei un rubacuori adesso?”

Elia non è un infame, quindi non legge la conversazione, ma apre Whatsapp solo per vedere la notifica in questione, un messaggio che recita solo “ok” con un emoji di un cuore viola. La mostra brevemente a Marti e Giò, per poi rendere il telefono a Luchino che lo attende con la mano aperta.

“e comunque invece di sfottere dovreste ringraziarmi, visto che grazie a me lei ci ha invitato a una festa stasera” ribatte Luchino.

“c’hai ragione Luchì, non ti apprezziamo abbastanza” fa Giò, che si avvicina a lui e gli mette un braccio attorno alle spalle, “sei il migliore.”

“oh lo, credimi, lo so.”

 

La festa in questione è un diciottesimo di una compagna di Silvia, in un locale senza lista all’ingresso; per entrare Luchino fa il nome di Silvia e non hanno problemi.

Un problema c’è, in realtà: è che Elia non si diverte. Non si diverte a bere, a fare casino e gli danno fastidio le ragazze che lo guardano e tentano di avvicinarsi a lui in pista, provandoci. Ma sorride comunque, guardando i suoi amici sorridenti, fa con loro selfie stupidi, mossi e con una luce tremenda da postare su Instagram, spinge Luchino verso Silva, per far sì che ci provi seriamente con lei. Elia può mettere da parte la propria malinconia per non far preoccupare i propri amici, per lasciargli una sera in cui non pensano ai propri problemi e fanno casino come normali adolescenti. Elia non è un amico di merda e non ha bisogno di ammorbare nessuno con le proprie seghe mentali.

Ma è faticoso mantenere una facciata e Elia non è un bugiardo. Non le dice le palle e ha bisogno di una boccata d’aria. Non potendo uscire dal locale si accontenta di un cubicolo del bagno, per il quale fa la fila per dieci minuti, dentro al quale la musica è affievolita e che è meglio di niente, visto che nel bagno c’è un finestrotto aperto che lascia entrare aria fredda invernale.   
Elia ha solo bisogno di un attimo. Di dieci minuti per ricaricare le energie. Prende il telefono per scrivere a Filippo, ma scrivergli cosa? Gli ha già detto “Mi manchi” ogni sera in cui si sono sentiti. L’intera conversazione su Whatsapp da quando lui è partito è composta da foto varie, che Filippo gli manda durante la giornata, e da indicazioni quali “ _aspetta a chiamarmi, devo ancora farmi la doccia”_ e _“chiama pure adesso.”_

L’ultimo messaggio è un selfie che Filippo si è fatto a lezione durante una pausa, a cui Elia non ha risposto, risalente al giorno prima. “ _sì, sei ancora bello, tranquillo”_ gli scrive, sospirando.   
L’ultimo accesso di Filippo risale a quattro ore prima; Elia distrattamente apre Instagram e nota che Fili ha caricato delle storie. La prima è un boomerang con lui che alza gli occhi al cielo con sotto scritto “ _quando mi dicono che qui si mangia bene”_ e la seconda è la foto di un tavolo, su cui vi sta una decina di boccali di birra “ _però si beve benissimo_ ” è la scritta che la accompagna.

“ _sono felice che tu ti stia divertendo_ ” gli scrive in direct. Chiude l’app, mette il telefono in tasca e torna dai suoi amici.

 

È verso la fine del primo mese che inizia davvero a sentirne la mancanza. Le foto iniziano a non bastare, le videochiamate non lo soddisfano per niente. Elia vorrebbe poter allungare la mano e toccargli il viso ma può solo toccare lo schermo del proprio telefono. È ridicola questa situazione, pensa.  
Ogni volta che si parlano al cellulare Filippo ha sempre troppe cose da dirgli, su cosa fa durante il giorno, dove esce la sera, cosa fanno i suoi nuovi amici. E deve condensare in una chiamata di un’ora tutto quello che succede durante le sue giornate e Elia per quanto voglia sapere e sia interessato alla vita di Filippo sente la mancanza di quei momenti in cui, avendo finito le cose da dirsi, se ne stavano in silenzio a guardarsi negli occhi.

A metà del secondo mese Elia comincia a stancarsi; nulla è comparabile alla realtà e messaggi e chiamate più che farlo stare meglio aumentano la sua nostalgia. Non gli importa se il suo è un ragionamento illogico e infantile, ma non è giusto non poter baciare la persona che si ama perché questa è in una nazione diversa e pare nemmeno sentire la sua mancanza.   
È stupido da pensare e Elia si rimprovera da solo; sa di mancare a Filippo, sa dei sacrifici che il ragazzo sta facendo, non è insensibile o così egocentrico da rendersi vittima della situazione, ma non è così facile vederlo in Filippo, quando è così evidente in Elia. Filippo ride, esce, si diverte. Elia ha cominciato a seguire le persone che ha taggato nei suoi post per vedere se appare in qualche loro storia o foto. Sono spesso fuori a bere, a volte a ballare, persino a lezione Filippo è circondato da gente felice.

Elia sa benissimo di essere diventato un peso quando si esce; i suoi amici non glielo fanno troppo notare, ma anche lui si starebbe sul cazzo da solo a vedersi dall’esterno.

È fuori con Giò e Luchino un venerdì sera quando salta per la prima volta la loro chiamata. Fino a questo momento si sono sentiti ogni giorno per almeno dieci minuti, ma Elia è fuori, ha fumato, è stufo di starsene in silenzio in un angolo quando si esce e di sentirsi dire “daje, non fa il rompipalle, facce un sorriso”, quindi lascia il telefono nella tasca della giacca appesa alla propria sedia, si ordina una birra e procede ad annientare Luchino al biliardino. Non si può dire che si diverta da morire, ma riesce a non pensare a questa sua situazione di merda per un’oretta, due, e anche se il peso sul suo petto non si leva, riuscire a svagarsi con i propri amici lo alleggerisce un poco.

Controlla il telefono solo quando è già tornato a casa ed è tardi per chiamare. Filippo gli ha scritto, nel tempo in cui era fuori, e ha qualche messaggio non letto. Elia apre la conversazione e legge:  
_“ci sono, possiamo sentirci adesso”  
“tutto ok?”  
“oi”  
“ma ci sei o no?”  
“vabbè, a domani” _   
L’ultimo accesso risale a un’ora fa. Elia sospira, stanco. Distrattamente gli risponde: “ _scusa, sono uscito stasera_ ” e si butta sul letto. È davvero stanco, sia fisicamente che della situazione, e Filippo gli manca così tanto.

 

La loro chiamata serale smette, da quel momento, di essere giornaliera. Avviene prima ogni due giorni, poi due volte a settimana. Non è per decisione di nessuno, ma semplicemente né Elia né Filippo prendono il telefono in mano e chiamano.

Beh, forse è più colpa di Elia che di Filippo, ma di certo Filippo non protesta. Elia o è fuori, o vuole andare a dormire presto, o vuole vedere la partita. Si potrebbe dirgli che sta trovando scuse per non chiamare e sarebbe vero, ma parlare al telefono per più di dieci minuti diventa sempre più pesante. Lui non ha nulla da dire, la sua vita non cambia e sa solo dire “mi manchi”; Filippo da dire avrebbe troppo e con la diminuzione delle chiamate diminuiscono anche le cose che gli dice, perché non c’è tempo o perché se ne scorda.

Il problema maggiore delle telefonate, oltre a questo, è che Elia è così innamorato che la mancanza diventa insopportabile. Vedere Filippo sfocato su uno schermo, se è una videochiamata, o sopportare la linea che salta o che rende la sua voce metallica e sgradevole, gli ricorda solo di quello che non può avere e di quello che non può fare.

La cosa all’inizio lo rendeva triste, ma ora lo rende solo pieno di rabbia. È stufo della distanza e il solo pensarci, quando guarda le storie di Filippo o Filippo gli scrive o Filippo gli manda una foto, gli fa venire voglia di spaccare il telefono. La distanza gli dà fastidio, quindi anche parlare con Filippo comincia a dargli fastidio.

Al terzo mese, Elia dovrebbe essere contento di essere quasi a metà del periodo d’Erasmus. Ma non lo è. Ogni giorno diventa sempre meno paziente, fa sempre più fatica a sopportare tutto. Elia sa di essere stupido a pensare così. Sa che sta facendo dei ragionamenti sempre più fuori di testa, sa di stare sclerando male per una cazzata che un sacco di coppie affrontano, ma a lui tutto questo fa sempre più schifo e non sa cosa farci.

Una mattina scopre anche, senza troppa sorpresa, che non la sta dando a bere a nessuno dei suoi amici, non importa quanto lui sorrida o dica che va tutto alla grande.  
Sta camminando verso scuola e vede da lontano Giò, Marti e Luchino raggruppati davanti al muretto; nessuno dei tre lo vede, per il modo in cui sono girati, quindi Elia riesce ad avvicinarsi abbastanza senza essere visto per origliare inavvertitamente la loro conversazione, cogliendo solo alcune frasi perché stanno parlando piano, a voce bassa.

“Tanto è inutile, non ci dice un cazzo”

“Si ma non possiamo lasciarlo così…”

“Ho capito, ma è duro de testa, lo sai”

Giò è il primo a notarlo e alza la voce mentre “Oh, bella Elì” lo saluta. Si scambiano una stretta di mano. “Bella” Elia guarda i suoi amici “che si dice?”

“Niente” fa Marti, scrollando le spalle.

“Niente?” Elia è scettico; immagina che stessero parlando di lui e sa che il suo comportamento da quando Filippo se n’è andato potrebbe essere fonte di preoccupazione per loro. E li capisce, se parlano di lui quando non c’è, perché Elia sull’intera situazione gli ha detto ben poco, se ci sta a pensare su bene.  
Anzi, non gli ha detto quasi niente. Ogni tanto Marti gli chiede come sta Filippo e Elia risponde che sta bene, perché è la verità, Filippo sta benissimo e si sta divertendo un mondo; una volta Luchino gli ha chiesto se gli mancava e ovviamente Elia ha risposto di si. Non è colpa dei Contrabbandieri se non fanno le domande giuste, ma non è nemmeno colpa di Elia se non ha nessuna domanda a cui rispondere.

“Niente.” Ripete Martino, guardandolo negli occhi. Questo sguardo è un modo per fargli capire, forse, che sarebbe un buon momento per aprirsi, parlare con loro, magari sfogarsi. Ma nessuno gli sta chiedendo nulla, quindi Elia non parla.  “Vabbè” dice, ridacchia, “dite niente ma c’avete delle facce…”

“Ah, beh, ma quello è perché abbiamo scoperto che la De Santis oggi interroga, e allora…” si giustifica Giò. Scusa validissima per lui e Martino, ma non per Luchino che è in un’altra classe, ma Elia lascia scorrere, non lo fa notare, va bene così.

 

Visto che è Maggio ormai e comincia a fare caldo, Elia passa sempre più tempo fuori casa, in giro, ma soprattutto con il telefono in tasca, non in mano. Si vede con i Contrabbandieri, con il Peccio, con gli altri della scuola. Se proprio non c’è nessuno, va in giro da solo a farsi le passeggiate. Più che passeggiate sono camminate frenetiche nei parchi con le cuffie premute nelle orecchie, ma meglio di niente. Meglio che rimuginare nella propria stanza e meglio di stare al telefono.

Elia guarda il telefono sempre meno durante la giornata, per paura di nuovi messaggi da Filippo; quando li riceve non risponde subito, lascia passare qualche ora, mette via il telefono prima di leggerli. La verità è che non sa nemmeno cosa rispondere a questi messaggi.   
Filippo gli scrive a volte che ha provato un locale nuovo. Gli manda foto proprie prima di uscire, o prima di andare a dormire. Anche i messaggi, però cominciano a essere sporadici. Filippo non scrive mai durante le ore di lezione, che coprono intera mattinata e pomeriggio ed Elia a volte risponde il giorno dopo. Se ne vergogna un po’.

Non rispondere diventa l’unico modo in cui riesce ad anestetizzare il dolore; se non si sentono, non è costretto a notare per forza la dolorosa assenza di Filippo.

 

Una sera, verso la fine del mese, Elia non aspetta che sia Filippo a dirgli quando chiamare. Non si sono sentiti tutta la settimana e probabilmente si saranno scambiati solo cinque messaggi. A Elia non importa, ma sa che Filippo ci tiene a sentirlo, quindi decide di approfittare di una sera in cui è a casa, tranquillo, per chiamarlo. È un po’ tardi, ma là dove sta Filo c’è un ora indietro ed Elia se lo fa andare bene.  
Il telefono squilla per un po’, senza risposta. Solitamente dopo sei squilli riattaccherebbe, ma dà a Filippo il beneficio del dubbio e lascia squillare.

Filippo risponde al dodicesimo squillo, perché Elia li ha contati, nell’attesa. “Eli? Sei tu?” sta quasi urlando, in sottofondo una musica alta e rumorosa.

“Si, chi altro ti chiama a quest’ora?” risponde Elia. È orribile sentire la sua voce. Dà sollievo solo per pochi secondi, poi ricomincia a fare male, togliendogli il fiato. Vorrebbe solo avercelo davanti, così da smettere di stare così.

“Elì-Elì, non ti sento, devi dirmi qualcosa?” fa Filippo, ancora con il tono alto. La musica è abbastanza alta da coprire altri suoni, fatta eccezione per qualche risata o grida. “Sono a una festa adesso – aspè. I’m coming, wait a second – Eli, mi chiamano, ho poco tempo, dimmi” Filippo pare alternarsi tra due interlocutori, Elia e qualche sconosciuto che parla inglese e Elia non sopporta di sentirlo così distante.

“Volevo solo… sentirti, sai com’è” dice, ma fatica quasi a scandire le parole.

“Eli? Eli? Non sento niente, scusa, adesso è un po’ un casino parlare” Filippo non gli lascia il tempo di ribattere e con un “ti amo, mi manchi, ciao!” riattacca.

“Vabbè.” Elia guarda lo schermo nero del telefono. “Non importa.”

Elia smette, allora, di telefonare.

 

Un pomeriggio di Giugno, uno degli ultimi giorni di scuola, Elia e Luchino sono soli, al parco a fare due tiri di pallone, mentre chiacchierano delle solite cavolate, uscite, scuola, genitori.

“Ma allora Filippo come sta?”  domanda a un certo punto Luca, tirandogli la palla. Ha appena finito di raccontargli la litigata, a suo dire tragicomica, che suo fratello ha intrapreso con sua madre, ma non lascia calare il silenzio e subito cambia argomento.

“Come sta, sta bene, come vuoi che stia, si diverte, esce fuori, studia” Elia ha già risposto a questa domanda mille volte. Non cambia mai la risposta, Filippo sta sempre bene, è sempre felice e contento.

“Ma tipo” “con ‘sta storia della distanza non sei preoccupato che incontri un altro? Gli inglesi sono tutti chic, magari lo conquistano a forza de tazze de tè” ha un tono scherzoso, lo vuole prendere in giro ed Elia scherzosamente gli tira una pallonata che schiva per poco.

“Allora prima di tutto, Filippo sta in Irlanda, non in Inghilterra. Ma poi figurati se incontra uno, io sono troppo bello per essere tradito” ride, divertito, poi aggiunge “che mi tradisca è proprio l’ultima delle mie preoccupazioni”

“Ah. Allora quali sono le tue preoccupazioni?” Luchino ha un tono più serio adesso. Ferma il pallone con un piede e lo guarda.

Elia procede nel rubarglielo con un calcio, allora, dicendo “boh, non essere rimandato di Fisica, ma alla fine penso che me lo metta ‘sto sei politico”

“No, Elia.” Luca lo interrompe, non lasciandolo finire. “Le tue preoccupazioni riguardo Filippo.”

Elia sospira; a volte sottovaluta l’amico, dimenticando che non è un ingenuotto, o almeno non sempre. Luchino è bravissimo a fare lo scemo, ma ora lo ha messo all’angolo, giocando perfettamente a indovinare le parole giuste per spingerlo a rispondere.

“Non sono preoccupato per Filippo” ed è vero, perché Filippo pare stare benissimo, non c’è motivo di preoccuparsi per lui. “Ma… posso ammettere che la situazione non mi va giù” dice, smettendo di guardare l’amico, favorendo la visione del pallone che rimbalza sul prato, ora ignorato da entrambi.

“Ma gliel’hai detto questo?”

“Non ho ancora… trovato il momento”

“Vabbè, ma quando siete al telefono che vi dite?”

Elia sbuffa. “Niente de che” dichiara, e si sente chiaramente che è una cazzata, perché lo dice a bassa voce, con le parole che si strozzano in gola. Luchino non è stupido, sa perfettamente che tono ha Elia quando dice le cazzate.

“Elia” si piazza davanti a lui, le braccia incrociate. “Vi parlate al telefono?”

“Non proprio”

“Scusa ma da quant’è che non vi sentite?” Luchino incalza con le domande. La risposta più adatta a questa domanda sarebbe “dipende”. Se si parla di telefonate, da circa due settimane. Se si parla di messaggi, da tre giorni, ma Elia ha intenzione di rispondere non appena tornato a casa. Ma dipende sarebbe troppo complicato e porterebbe a ulteriori domande a cui Elia non vuole rispondere, forse per troppa paura di ammettere che non sta bene davanti all’amico.

“Ma ci scriviamo, ‘sta tranquillo Luchì. Mi sei diventato tutto cupo, poveretto, datte pace” esclama Elia, portando un braccio attorno alle spalle dell’amico, facendolo quasi sussultare. Poi, visto che non riesce più a sopportare l’essere il centro della conversazione, cambia argomento. “Piuttosto, rubacuori, con Silvia come va? Eh?”

Elia non sa quanto ancora può andare avanti a cambiare argomento.

 

Verso la fine del mese mentre Elia inizia a uscire, a stare sempre fuori, in giro, perché la scuola è finita e lui si gode la propria libertà, Filippo inizia gli esami.  Elia lo sa perché Filippo gliel’ha scritto, questo e tante altre cose. Da questo ne conclude che entrambi siano molto occupati, l’uno con lo studio e l’altro con le feste, le uscite, i pomeriggi al mare.

Elia sa anche che Luchino ha parlato con gli altri, dopo la loro conversazione. Li vede, quando prende il telefono in mano, fermarsi ad osservarlo, distraendosi da quello che stavano facendo, per controllare se sta magari scrivendo su Whatsapp. Fa finta di non notarlo, ma lo nota. Rimette sempre il telefono in tasca, dopo aver solo controllato le notifiche ma non scrivendo niente.

Ma è evidente che questa situazione non può durare molto. Quando sono soli, un mattino, a prendere il caffè al bar, Giò smette di trattenersi. Dopotutto, Elia lo sa bene, Giovanni ha questo istinto innato di mettere a posto le cose, soprattutto i suoi amici. L’ha fatto con Marti, per farlo stare con Niccolò, di certo non esita a farlo con lui.

Gli ha scritto, infatti, la sera prima, di incontrarsi lì per un caffè la mattina, prima di andare allo skate park e incontrarsi con gli altri. Quando Elia arriva al bar trova Giò già seduto, che occupa il tavolo vicino alla finestra; quindi ordina il suo caffè e se lo porta al tavolo.

“Bella” lo saluta, si siede davanti a lui. “Com’è che sei così mattiniero oggi?”

“Mah, volevo beccarti n’attimo, prima di vedere gli altri” Giovanni beve un sorso del suo cappuccino.

“Si ma zì, che tono greve, che c’è?”

Giò lo guarda e anche se Elia gli sorride, non ricambia l’espressione. È serio, proprio come lo era Luchino qualche settimana fa. “C’è che te non ci vuoi dire cosa non va”

“Cosa non va, va tutto bene, malato non sono, mi godo l’ozio estivo” Elia non sa bene perché continua a straparlare ogni volta che qualcuno gli fa notare il proprio stato emotivo non ottimale.

“Ma non dire cazzate, Elì” è ovvio che questo suo comportamento innervosisca l’amico. “Senti, Luchino m’ha detto che quando avete parlato… boh, in pratica pare che te e Filippo abbiate smesso di sentirvi”

“Ma se mi ha scritto ieri sera tipo, Luchì la fa tragica, non ci siamo capiti bene”

“Ieri sera” ripete Giò. Elia fa sì con la testa. “E che ti ha scritto?”

“Che usciva con gli amici, che gli manco, ‘ste cose qua”

“E te che gli hai risposto?”

Elia aspetta un attimo prima di parlare; fino ad adesso ha mantenuto un’espressione spavalda sul viso, ma adesso pare impossibile da sostenere. Esita, prima di dire “niente.”

“Niente. È da quant’è che gli scrivi niente?”

“Un po’” Elia smette di guardare in faccia Giovanni, lo sguardo dell’amico su di lui che quasi lo brucia, gli dà fastidio.

“Famme capì, Elia, Filippo ti scrive, ti ha scritto giusto ieri, ma te non gli scrivi da un po’” fa Giò e al silenzio di Elia continua: “ma ti rendi conto delle stronzate che mi stai dicendo?”

“Stronzate… non so che dirgli.”

“Ma mi pigli per il culo? Questo è all’estero, da solo e te non lo caghi nemmeno? A parte poi che con te “un po’” vuol dire un sacco de tempo, ma che cazzo c’hai in testa?” si sente quando Giovanni sia arrabbiato, anche se sta mantenendo un tono calmo, si sente come il suo corpo quasi trema nel trattenersi. Elia sa che ha tutto il diritto di arrabbiarsi, in effetti si sta comportando di merda sia con Filippo che con loro, ma non sa che cazzo fare d’altro.

“Senti, Giò, io non ci sto dietro a ‘sta cosa che è via, mi sembra inutile telefonare o scrivere, tanto non è la stessa cosa e nessuno dei due ha tempo per farlo”

Giovanni sbuffa, perché è evidente che pensi che tutto quello che Elia ha appena detto sia una cazzata. “Ma mi spieghi perché non ci dici un cazzo?” gli domanda

“Non lo so, zì” Elia torna a guardarlo, sospira. “Non lo so.”

Al che Giò non si riesce più a trattenere. “Forse lo so io. Il problema è che noi non te lo diciamo mai, e forse facciamo male, ma fai schifo a comunicare e manco te ne rendi conto. Quando parli, parli de cazzate. Le cose importanti dobbiamo tirartele fuori a forza anche allora ti esprimi con sbuffi e scrollate di spalle. Datte una regolata. “ non ha più il tono calmo di prima, adesso lo sta rimproverando, è serio, è incazzato e fa bene, fa bene a preoccuparsi per il comportamento di Elia, ma lui proprio non sa cosa fare se sta così. Ma Giovanni non lo lascia ribattere e aggiunge “Capisco che tu ci stia male e che la mancanza ti faccia un brutto effetto, ma non puoi chiuderti a riccio, né con noi ma soprattutto non con Filippo. Cazzo, non è giusto nei suoi confronti, probabilmente manco gli hai detto che ‘sta cosa ti fa stare di merda. Svegliati Elia, svegliati.”

Detto ciò si alza e se ne va.

 

La ramanzina di Giò, alla fine, ha l’effetto di instaurargli un forte senso di colpa. Elia ci rimugina un bel po’ nella settimana seguente. Anche se aveva realizzato che il suo comportamento fosse un po’ infantile e soprattutto stupido, non si era ancora fermato a pensare come la cosa stesse facendo stare Filippo. Perché mentre Elia ci sta male, ma ignora tutti i suoi sentimenti in questione con la sua decisione di non contattare Filippo, Filippo è probabilmente confuso, arrabbiato, ferito, non sa nulla di quello che succede nella testa di Elia e verosimilmente starà saltando alle conclusioni più disparate per spiegarsi la cosa.

Solo, seduto alla sua scrivania, Elia apre la conversazione con Filippo, che è ormai diventata un monologo. È vero che il suo “Un po’” significa un sacco di tempo. Ma non ci vuole pensare, per non sentirsi ancora più in colpa. Scorre i messaggi, leggendone alcuni.

“ _stasera si esce! Come sto così?_ ” e in allegato c’è una foto di Filippo, bello da far male.  
“ _ricordami di non uscire mai più la sera prima quando ho lezione alle otto… mi sono quasi addormentato in classe_ ”  
“ _ma sei morto? Fammi sapere come stai_ ”  
“ _sto ancora aspettando una risposta. Non so quanto te ne freghi, ma oggi avevo un esame ed è andato bene_ ”  
“ _ho visto che hai tolto l’ultimo accesso e la spunta blu. Molto maturo_ ”

È l’ultimo messaggio quello fa più male, perché Filippo, arrabbiato, frustrato, ferito, gli scrive: “ _mi sono rotto di parlare con un muro. Non so cosa io ti abbia fatto di male o cosa ti sia preso, non so perché non mi vuoi più parlare. Scusa se mi fa piacere condividere le mie giornate e la mia esperienza con te. Magari non sei più interessato a me, magari ho sbagliato a crederti abbastanza maturo per una relazione seria, magari sei morto ed è per questo che non mi scrivi più e tutti mi stanno mentendo dicendomi che sei vivo e stai benissimo. Mi manchi da morire, ma non voglio più parlarti se non lo vuoi nemmeno tu.”_  
Elia non vuole piangere, ma è difficile trattenere le lacrime, quindi ne lascia scappare un paio; dopo quel messaggio, risalente a due giorni prima, anche Filippo ha smesso di scrivergli.  
Dovrebbe essere contento che manchino solo due mesi al ritorno del suo ragazzo, ma ora è invece spaventato all’idea di rivederlo, dopo averlo ignorato per così tanto tempo. Può ancora chiamarlo il proprio ragazzo, dopo quello che gli ha fatto? Forse ne sta perdendo il diritto, forse l’ha già fatto.  

Sospira, ormai non si torna più indietro. Con mani tremanti, digita, piano, dubitando ogni parola: “ _mi manchi anche tu. Mi dispiace.”_ Sono scuse patetiche. Chiude il telefono e lo lancia sul letto, lontano da sé.

 

Filippo mantiene la sua promessa e non gli risponde, ma aumentano le sue storie su Instagram dove esce e si diverte con gli amici. Sembra felice e senza preoccupazioni, ma dopotutto lui è più bravo a fingere di Elia.

Giovanni dopo la ramanzina ha smesso di parlare dell’argomento, probabilmente perché si aspetta che sia  Elia a parlarne, ad aprirsi. Non gli dice niente, ma a volte Elia sente ancora quel suo sguardo inquisitorio, come se stesse cercando di incoraggiarlo a darsi una mossa.

Il momento decisivo avviene una sera, a casa sua, mentre sono seduti sul tavolo a mangiare una pizza presa d’asporto. Elia a un certo punto smette di mangiare, li guarda e dice “ragazzi” richiamando la loro attenzione, che lo guardano masticando “io non sto bene”

“Si, se vede” dice Luchino, mentre gli altri due annuiscono.

“Mi sto comportando una merda” dice ancora, e i suoi amici confermano. “E penso che se continuerò così perderò Filippo.”

Nessuno dice nulla, ma Marti fa un gesto per esortarlo a continuare. Elia allora dice tutto.  Quando inizia a parlare, è come se non potesse smettere, le parole gli scorrono fuori dalla bocca incontrollabili. Gli racconta di come si è sentito quando Filippo gli ha fatto il suo annuncio, della rabbia e della tristezza che ha dovuto sopprimere per non deluderlo, per non farlo sentire in colpa. Gli descrive la sofferenza che prova quando deve comunicare attraverso quel dannato telefono, quanto vorrebbe solo averlo davanti, guardarlo davvero negli occhi, non attraverso uno schermo, in un’immagine sfocata. Anche se i suoi amici sospettavano che stesse provando del malessere, non si aspettavano in questa portata. Non dicono nulla, rimangono in silenzio ad ascoltarlo, ma gradualmente avvicinano le sedie alla sua, stringono il cerchio, come per farsi forza con la vicinanza. Elia gli dice che si sente in colpa, ma che non riesce a stare così, non riesce a sopportare la distanza.   
Sebbene faccia ancora male ripensare alla situazione, mentre ne parla diventa tutto, pian piano, più facile. Se le prime parole sono dette a fatica, le ultime scorrono veloci, impossibili da tenere dentro.

Quando finisce e ha la bocca secca a forza di parlare, prende un sorso di birra e guarda i ragazzi, così vicini a lui che i loro gomiti si sfiorano, e fa “allora?”

Giò gli mette una mano sulla spalla, sospira e gli dice “non lo so zì. È una bella situazione di merda.”  
Elia annuisce, tristemente. Luchino lo guarda e “beh, non abbiamo una soluzione a ‘sta cosa, ma possiamo fare una cosa” dice, tutti che rivolgono lo sguardo verso di lui. Fa un sorriso e allarga le braccia, iniziando così un abbraccio di gruppo.

 

Elia sa benissimo in che giorno Filippo tornerà in Italia: il 29 Agosto. Lo sa perché gliel’ha detto Marti e l’ha anche segnato sul calendario, ma quando il giorno arriva non va in aeroporto. Non ne vede il motivo, in realtà, probabilmente Filippo nemmeno lo vuole vedere lì, vuole stare con la sua famiglia, non con il fidanzato stronzo che non lo caga.

Le sue azioni hanno ripercussioni. Il pomeriggio del 30 Agosto, infatti, Elia se ne sta sul letto a giocare alla Play, quando sente suonare il campanello di casa. Non si alza per aprire, visto che sua madre è in casa, e riporta la sua attenzione verso lo schermo. Dopo ancora qualche secondo, sente la porta di casa aprirsi e sua madre salutare qualcuno, che riconosce dalla voce che ricambia il saluto e gentilmente chiede “Elia c’è? Posso entrare? Devo parlargli”.  
Martino Rametta spalanca la porta della sua stanza subito dopo, per poi richiudersela alle spalle. Prima ancora che lui possa salutarlo l’amico sbotta “Che cazzo fai?”

“Zì, sto giocando, cazzo c’è?”

“Filippo. L’ho visto stamattina. È tornato ieri, lo sapevi che tornava ieri, ma perché cazzo non sei andato a trovarlo ancora?” Elia prova a rispondere, ma Marti non lo fa parlare. “Che è, gliela fai pagare perché è andato via?”

“Marti, innanzitutto calmati.” Elia mette in pausa il gioco e gli fa segno di sedersi. Marti scuote la testa in segno di rifiuto, ancora stizzito. Elia magari ha imparato ad aprirsi con i suoi amici, ma deve ancora mettere a posto le cose. Il problema è che ha paura di farlo. “Zì, io non ci posso andare da Fili”

“Ma perché?” si sente l’esasperazione nella voce dell’amico.

“Ma perché quello non me vuole vedere, mi odia, se mi presento così m’ammazza” Elia gli risponde, con sconforto. È troppo tardi per presentarsi come se nulla fosse e non ha un buon piano per farsi perdonare. Forse non esiste.

“Elia, Filippo vuole vederti, anche se ce l’ha con te… più perdi tempo più la situazione peggiora. Te devi dare una mossa.

“Beh, sei te che ci hai parlato. Ti ha detto che non ce l’ha con me?”

“Non proprio” Marti sospira, poi si siede accanto a Elia sul suo letto. “Mi ha detto che sei un enorme testa di cazzo”

“Appunto” questo Elia se lo immaginava.

“Non interrompere, zì, ascoltami! Mi ha detto che se non fai niente per sistemare le cose lui ‘sta storia la dà per finita. Cioè c’ha anche ragione, devi farti perdonare, te sei comportato di merda.”

“Come cazzo faccio, questo è già tanto se non m’ha bloccato” indica il telefono con la mano, riferendosi al fatto che Filippo al suo becero messaggio di scuse non ha mai risposto e non ha mai più tentato di ricontattarlo.

“Adesso è diverso però. Te scrivigli, gli dici che lo vuoi vedere, per quello ti risponde”

Elia prende il telefono, sospira, apre la conversazione. L’ultimo messaggio fa ancora male, anche se cerca di tenere lo sguardo lontano da esso per non doverlo rileggere. “Sicuro?” guarda Martino ancora dubbioso.

“Si, zì, cheppalle, sono sicuro.”

“Vabbè, vabbè, adesso lo faccio” esita ancora un attimo prima di scrivere “ _vorrei parlare con te. Possiamo vederci?_ ” e lo invia. Poi si volta verso Marti e gli chiede “e adesso?”

“E adesso aspettiamo” e aspettano. Rimangono lì a guardare il telefono di Elia per quella che sembra un’eternità, solo quindici minuti, poi Filippo appare online e compare la scritta “sta scrivendo”. Il periodo di digitazione è estremamente corto. Come se avesse già avuto pronto il messaggio da mandargli, Filippo gli scrive “ _domani mattina al parco vicino a casa mia. Alle nove. Se sei in ritardo me ne vado.”_

“Va… bene no?” Elia interroga ancora Marti, che sospira.

“Bene è… un po’ n’esagerazione. Diciamo che ti sta dando una possibilità per mettere le cose a posto. Non mandarla a puttane.”

 

Elia si presenta all’entrata del parco alle otto e mezza, talmente è spaventato dall’idea di essere in ritardo. Filippo, invece, è puntualissimo e si presenta esattamente alle nove. Elia lo vede già da lontano, mentre arriva a piedi, e non può fare a meno di fissarlo. Non pare vero; sembra di stare guardando un video, un’altra di quelle stupide storie su Instagram. Ma quando Filippo è quasi davanti a lui che a Elia pare di respirare di nuovo, come se tutti questi mesi li avesse passati trattenendo l’aria. Gli occhi di Elia lo scrutano, cercando di imprimere ogni dettaglio; è come se lo ricordava, vivido nella sua mente. I capelli biondi mostrano un po’ più la ricrescita, ma ha ancora quelle stupide camicie che gli stanno così bene e quel piercing maledetto che lo rende solo più attraente.

Filippo gli si piazza davanti, ma non ricambia il suo sguardo, che invece vaga nello spazio attorno a lui. Era ovvio che non sarebbe stato facile.

“Ciao” Elia sente la propria voce quasi tremare.

“Ciao” Filippo continua a non guardarlo negli occhi, a non guardarlo dritto in faccia. “Bello vedere che ti ricordi ancora come usare un telefono” e prima che Elia possa parlare aggiunge “facciamo due passi, ti va?”

Fa strano camminare accanto a lui e non stringergli la mano ed è difficile trattenersi dall’abbracciarlo e basta, ma comprende che questa è la sua punizione per quello che ha fatto. Se lo merita, dopotutto.

“Io vorrei davvero sapere” inizia Filippo, occhi dritti davanti a sé, mentre cammina, “che cazzo ti ho fatto di male.”

“Fili, te non mi hai fatto niente” Elia cerca di scegliere ogni parola con cautela, “non è colpa tua.”

“Allora” si ferma, Fili, in mezzo al sentiero del parco, per poi girarsi verso di lui. Stavolta lo guarda in volto. “allora vorrei sapere che ti è preso. È il tuo modo per mollarmi?”

Questa frase è quasi come un pugno, Elia sente il colpo all’altezza dello stomaco. “No! No, non voglio mollarti, io… m’è preso che te eri lontano e… ci stavo male.” Spiega, comprendendo benissimo che non è una giustificazione. È la verità, però, per quanto stupida o insensata che sia.

“Ci stavi male” ripete Filippo, “non mi hai mai detto che stavi male.” È ferito da questo fatto, lo si vede dalla sua espressione.

“Ho notato… che ho qualche problema con la comunicazione e ‘ste cose qua… ci sto lavorando.” Elia ci sta provando ad aprirsi di più lo sta facendo con i Contrabbandieri, è deciso a farlo con Filippo, se solo glielo lascerà fare.

“Ci stai lavorando” Filippo continua a ripetere le sue parole, con un tono quasi incredulo, come se non fosse pienamente convinto. “Vabbè”

Al che, Elia un poco si spazientisce. Ci sta provando a mettere a posto le cose, anche se non avrebbe diritto a farlo. “Che non mi credi? Ti sto dicendo il perché ho smesso di parlarti. Me mancavi e ci stavo male”

“La tua soluzione alla mancanza è smettere di scrivermi? Non mi pare ‘na cosa sensata”  La situazione si sta scaldando. Filippo è evidentemente nervoso, ma anche Elia si sta irritando, per quanto desideri che la conversazione rimanga pacifica. L’ultima cosa che vuole è litigare urlando, per poi finire a dirsi delle cose orrende.

“Non deve avere senso, è così. Te ne vai, mi manchi e vederti così per mezzo de uno schermo mi faceva solo stare peggio”

“Il problema è questo quindi. Che me ne sono andato.”

“Fili, non sto dicendo questo” è dannatamente difficile rimanere calmi, però, con Filippo che dubita di ogni sua parola. Elia in questo momento vorrebbe avere qualche possibilità in più di spiegarsi, ma forse le occasioni buone se le è fatte scappare tutte nei mesi precedenti.

“Ah no? Te mi stai dicendo che non me volevi lasciare, ma che hai deciso di non parlarmi più perché ero via. Te dici che ci sei stato male ma non hai avuto il coraggio di dirmelo nemmeno una volta?”

“Te eri così felice d’esser là, non volevo farti preoccupare”

“E non parlarmi per settimane è un buon modo per non farmi preoccupare?”

Il senso di colpa torna addosso Elia come un pugno. È forse la sua colpa più grande quella di non aver pensato abbastanza ai sentimenti di Filippo mentre lo ignorava. Di aver trascurato la sofferenza che ha provato nel vedere chiuso ogni canale di comunicazione con lui. Se solo fosse stato meno stupido, abbastanza da vedere attraverso la facciata che Filippo metteva su per le foto con gli amici, forse avrebbe smesso di fare quello che stava facendo.

“Non me parevi tanto preoccupato, eri sempre fuori, a divertirti, era quello che volevi no? Andare in Erasmus e divertirti, fare l’esperienza della tua vita.” la sua voce è quasi soffocata dalla colpa.

“Ah, capito” Filippo riprende a camminare, dandogli le spalle con un movimento secco.

“No, aspè!” Elia alza la voce, facendolo fermare ma non girarsi. “Cosa avresti capito?”

“Che te dici che il problema non sono io, ma invece sono proprio io.” sbuffa, irrequieto. “io sono andato a divertirmi e ti ho lasciato qui solo, questo ti dà il diritto di ignorarmi.”

“Ma io che cazzo ti devo dire? Più che dirti che ci stavo male, che ‘sta cosa m’ha fatto sentì ‘na merda, cosa ti devo dire?”

Allorchè Filippo si gira verso di lui. “Non volevi nemmeno che partissi, vero?” gli chiede, fissandolo. Elia scuote la testa. “Cazzo, Elia, ma perché cazzo non mi hai detto niente?”

“Sarebbe cambiato qualcosa? Non volevo che partissi, certo! Ma anche se ti avessi chiesto di non farlo, mi avresti ascoltato?” fa una pausa, ma non si aspetta una risposta. Filippo sbuffa e basta e lo prende come un no. “Io non credo proprio. Te eri preso da ‘sta cosa  e io ti ho pure supportato!”

“Ah si, allora mi hai fatto un grande favore, hai supportato il tuo ragazzo nelle sue scelte, wow, ti sei sacrificato. Me lo sarei dovuto aspettare questa spiegazione così egocentrica da un ragazzino.”

È un colpo basso; Filippo sa che a Elia la cosa dell’età dà fastidio. “Pensavo che questo ragazzino ti piacesse.” Si guarda le scarpe mentre lo dice, incapace adesso a mantenere il confronto.

“Me piace quando non fa l’immaturo.”

“Io sto facendo l’immaturo?”

“Elia! Gli adulti, quelli maturi, comunicano. Se una cosa li fa star male, lo dicono al proprio ragazzo. Non smettono di parlargli perché così fa meno male. Non posso continuare tutta la vita a cercare di indovinare quali domande devo farti per avere una risposta diretta, così puoi evitare i tuoi problemi. I problemi si affrontano!” Filippo adesso è arrabbiato e si vede. Ha ragione, per la maggior parte. Ma c’è una cosa che a Elia non sta bene e visto che ormai stanno discutendo, almeno che faccia valere il suo punto di vista.

“Va bene” fa un respiro profondo, stringe i pugni. “C’hai ragione, Filì, io mi sono comportato in modo immaturo, di merda e da stronzo. Puoi dirmi tutte queste cose, sono vere. E mi dispiace, ti chiedo perdono, sto imparando, magari sto anche crescendo. Non voglio più farvi giocare a indovinare, né te né i miei amici. Ma non ti sentire superiore a me, più adulto perché sai comunicare” nel dire questo, Elia fa le virgolette con le dita, per mimarlo. “Perché per la tua stessa logica, la cosa più matura da fare sarebbe stato parlarmi dell’Erasmus. Chiedere la mia opinione sulla questione. Non dopo che t’hanno preso, però, ma mentre facevi la domanda. Stavamo insieme quando l’hai fatta, no?” Filippo annuisce, rimane zitto. “Ora, questa è la mia prima relazione seria. La prima in cui mi sono davvero innamorato di qualcuno. Pensavo che nelle relazioni serie le cose si condividessero. Ovvio che la decisione finale resta a te – ma mi avrebbe fatto più piacere se non m’avessi detto ‘sta cosa una sera, dopo essere stato accettato nel programma, lasciandomi lì a chiedermi perché il mio parere non valesse un cazzo per te.”

Elia ricomincia a camminare, si mette le mani e sbuffa, frustrato. Non è così che voleva che andasse il loro primo incontro, ma non aveva molte aspettative. Anche Filippo ricomincia a camminare accanto a lui. Rimangono in silenzio per qualche minuti, non guardandosi negli occhi. Il silenzio non è sconfortevole, ma necessario per permette a entrambi di calmarsi un attimo. Di respirare piano e rimettere in ordine i pensieri, di metabolizzare cosa si è detto e cosa si ha ascoltato. Poi Fili lo guarda e gli fa “abbiamo fatto entrambi un po’ di cazzate quindi.”

“Io un po’ di più. Ma si, troppe cazzate.” Elia vorrebbe sentirsi leggero, come solo Filippo riesce a farlo sentire. Invece, si sente pesante, come se fare ogni passo impiegasse una forza inimmaginabile.

“Quindi cosa facciamo?” gli domanda Filippo, con voce grave.

“Non lo so. Penso dipenda molto da cosa vuoi fare te” Elia glielo deve, dopotutto. Per quanto le decisioni di Filippo lo abbiano fatto stare male, è per colpa sua che si trovano in questa situazione. Essere maturi vuol dire ammettere le proprie colpe. Elia non si prenderebbe mai il diritto di Filippo di avere l’ultima parola, perché non se lo merita.

“Non lo so. Devo… devo pensarci su. Ho bisogno di sbollire, stare un po’ di tempo a riflettere.” Si fermano di nuovo, si guardano negli occhi. Fa così strano essere a questa distanza minima e non toccarsi, non sfiorarsi, non baciarsi. Elia annuisce  e “va bene” dice, quasi sussurrando.

“Ti chiamo io.” Decide Filippo, per poi salutarlo e andarsene nella direzione di casa sua.

 

Allora Elia aspetta. Aspetta che Filippo lo chiami per ben due giorni, pieno di sconforto. La conversazione nel parco pareva quella di due persone che stanno per rompere, ma Elia non vuole rompere. Vorrebbe disperatamente combattere per la sua relazione, lavorarci, ma come può se Filippo non glielo permette?

Nemmeno Marti osa chiedergli che cosa si sono detti, quando si incontrano, quando quei due giorni sono già passati ed Elia sta per perdere le speranze di poter rimettere a posto le cose. Non osa chiederlo, ma Elia glielo dice lo stesso com’è andata, a lui e a Giò e a Luchino, che nemmeno sapevano dell’incontro.

“In sostanza, ragazzi, è tutto ‘na merda”

“Ma scusa, devi proprio aspettare che ti chiami lui?” gli chiede Giò, rimettendogli, come fa sempre, la mano sulla spalla, in segno di conforto. Elia annuisce.

“Ha detto così, non vorrei farlo incazzare ancora di più” sbuffa. Al che Marti gli dice “senti” prende in mano il telefono per controllare qualcosa, Elia lo guarda scorrere le dita sullo schermo. “Filippo mi ha scritto ieri che darebbe stasera una festa per il suo ritorno, a casa sua. M’ha invitato. Potresti venire con me e così parlate lì”

“No, zì, se non m’ha detto niente è perché non mi ci vuole lì, ci manca ancora che gli rovino la festa, gli ho già rovinato gli ultimi sei mesi della sua vita. Cazzo, fa bene a non volermi vedere, è che non mi va giù.”

Marti alza le mani in segno di resa e fa “c’ho provato a proporlo”. Poi stavolta non è Elia a cambiare argomento, ma sono i suoi amici, per alleggerire un po’ la situazione, per liberare la mente di Elia dai pensieri pesanti. Ma è una fatica, distrarsi, troppa fatica, ed Elia continua a rimuginare per tutto il giorno, come ha fatto per i due giorni precedenti, come farà tutta la sera, mentre guarda su Instagram come Filippo stia organizzando la sua festa. Si chiede se Fili sia effettivamente in grado di divertirsi dopo la loro conversazione. Forse no, forse ha proprio bisogno di questa festa per smettere finalmente di pensarci.

Elia così se ne sta sdraiato sul letto, a scorrere Instagram e a riaggiornalo di continuo. A controllare Whatsapp, senza mandare messaggi a nessuno ma attendendone uno che non sembra arrivare. A un certo punto durante questa routine si accende una canna, sperando che magari gli tiri un po’ su il morale. Non succede e anzi, scopre anche che fumare da solo ormai gli fa schifo e gli fa solo venire il mal di testa.

È mezzanotte quando Elia non ne può più; non vuole più guardare il telefono, non vuole più starsene solo nel proprio letto. È stato solo per sei mesi, ogni minuto di più è insopportabile.   
Dopo che Filippo gli aveva mandato la foto della sua stanza a Dublino, dove aveva attaccato una foto di loro due alla parete, anche Elia se l’era fatta stampare. La stessa identica foto, ma non l’aveva mai appesa da nessuna parte, l’aveva chiusa in un cassetto del comodino.

Elia la tira fuori, quella foto, e la guarda. Sono seduti l’uno accanto all’altro su una panchina fuori; Martino li aveva immortalati in un momento successivo a una battuta di Elia ed entrambi stavano ridendo, guardandosi negli occhi. Filippo aveva un braccio attorno alle sue spalle. Si tenevano per mano. E allora, Elia pensa, vaffanculo. Se non agisce, momenti del genere non li avrà mai più e questo non lo può permettere. Al diavolo aspettare. Deve fare qualcosa per riavere tutto quello.

Lascia la foto sul letto. Si alza e si cambia i vestiti, di fretta, buttando quelli che teneva in casa per terra. Elia prende il telefono, controlla l’ora e se lo mette in tasca, poi esce di casa, attento a non sbattere la porta per non svegliare nessuno. Le scale per scendere le fa di corsa e una volta fuori dal palazzo comincia a camminare veloce, frenetico, diretto verso il centro, verso casa di Filippo.

Gli ci vuole almeno mezz’ora, forse di più per farsela a piedi, ma Elia non perde il passo, mantiene la propria velocità, marciando deciso per combattere per la sua relazione. È colpa sua se sono in questa situazione, non può aspettare che Filippo prenda una decisione passivamente, deve mostrargli quanto ci tiene. Non ha un piano; una volta arrivato da lui forse si butterà in ginocchio o magari verrà cacciato brutalmente, ma almeno ci avrà provato.

È quasi l’una quando arriva davanti alla casa. Dalla strada può vedere la terrazza addobbata a festa, ma è vuota. Elia aspetta, di fronte alla porta chiusa e mentre si chiede se suonare o no qualcuno la apre per uscire e così si infila in fretta, prima che si chiuda di nuovo. Sale le scale due a due, sentendo ancora un chiacchiericcio provenire dall’appartamento. L’ingresso alla casa di Filippo è al primo piano, in fondo a un corridoio e questa porta è invece aperta. Due ragazzi sono di schiena e stanno parlando con qualcuno che Elia non può vedere, coperto com’è dalle figure dei due, ma che Elia riconosce dalla voce come il suo Filippo. I due lo stanno salutando, poi si voltano, parlando fitto tra loro e nemmeno notando come Elia sguscia accanto a loro prima che Filippo possa chiudere la porta.

È chiusa per metà, in realtà, quando ci arriva davanti, ma lui infila un braccio per impedire la chiusura completa. “Ma che cazzo…” borbotta Filippo, spalancandola di nuovo.

“Ciao” Elia è senza fiato, dopo aver quasi corso per tutta la città. Si guardano negli occhi, il silenzio rotto solo dagli ansimi affaticati di Elia. Poi Filippo gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia.

È catartico, davvero. Nulla al mondo pare più giusto, più corretto. È così che deve andare tra loro. Fosse per Elia, non farebbero altro che baciarsi ogni singolo momento della giornata e gli è mancato così tanto farlo che si dimentica che deve prendere aria. Invece, preferisce stringere le braccia intorno a Filippo, baciarlo con tutta la forza che ha. Gli è mancata immensamente perfino la sensazione del piercing di Fili che sbatte contro il suo labbro, la sua lingua, i suoi denti. Ogni singolo dettaglio gli è mancato. Forse la mancanza lo ucciderebbe, se perdesse tutto, se perdesse Filippo.

“Ehy… Eli…” sussurra quest’ultimo, restio a interrompere il bacio, ma le sue mani poggiate sulle guance di Elia si stanno bagnando. Filippo alza lo sguardo, portandolo sui suoi occhi. “Stai piangendo?”

Elia annuisce, troppo stufo di trattenere le lacrime, che ora scorrono incontrollabili. Spinge Filippo dentro casa, chiudendo la porta con la gamba, rituffandosi sulle sue labbra, dalle quali non vuole più separarsi.  Anche il viso di Filippo si sta bagnando e così continuano a baciarsi e a piangere senza fare rumore, abbracciati e in piedi in mezzo al salotto, ancora in disordine dalla festa.   
Elia sta piangendo abbastanza perché la sua vista sia annebbiata, così Filippo lo prende per mano e lo guida fino dentro la sua stanza, lo fa sdraiare sul letto e si sdraia accanto a lui, posando le labbra sulle sue ancora una volta in un bacio casto e più dolce rispetto a quelli disperati di pochi momenti prima.

“Ti amo troppo per lasciar perdere tutto” dice Elia, la voce rotta dal pianto, “non devi perdonarmi subito, ma farò qualsiasi cosa per continuare a stare con te” si asciuga le lacrime sulla federa.

“Beh” anche la voce di Filippo trema, ma poi sorride mentre lo guarda. “Potresti iniziare col non rovinarmi la federa di lino…” entrambi ridono, fra le lacrime, tenendosi ancora per mano.

“Posso provarci” fa Elia, che tira su col naso e si asciuga il resto delle lacrime con un lembo della propria maglietta.

“Allora va bene” Filippo si alza per spegnere la luce e chiudere la porta della propria camera, poi si ristende. Anche se è buio ora, Elia sa che sta ancora sorridendo e si sente un po’ più leggero, un po’ più calmo. Si gira, dandogli la schiena e sente il suo braccio avvolgersi attorno a lui, il suo petto premersi contro la schiena, le sue labbra baciargli piano la spalla.

“Ti amo anche io” Filippo dice, tenendolo stretto a sé. Elia sa che sarà difficile, ritornare a com’era prima, e che sarà un processo lungo, ma è disposto a lavorare duro, perché è convinto che alla fine, si ameranno ancora di più di prima.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per essere arrivati fino a qui; volevo che questa fosse una storia su come questi ragazzi non sanno parlare dei loro problemi e penso di averla trasformata in uno psicodramma lol. Sono comunque felice di aver finito qualcosa dopo molto tempo, anche se ero più soddisfatta della prima parte.

**Author's Note:**

> Fine della prima parte; la seconda parte dovrebbe uscire in settimana (o verso l'inizio della settimana prossima.)  
> Se non vi è piaciuto nulla di quello che ho scritto - beh, l'ho detto che sono fuori allenamento, ci ho provato.


End file.
